Keep Me Strong
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. I Love You

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **If you think this is worth continuing then please, please, please review! I'd love to know what you guys think of my stuff!

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter One: I Love You **

Dean Winchester had been with Castiel Novak for a year in secret. They were sixteen when they got together, after a fair few long years of secretly pining for each other. No-one, not even Dean's little brother Sam knew, since the two were very skilled at keeping their relationship purely platonic until either in Dean's car in the woods or in Castiel's bedroom when his older brother Gabriel was out, which happened to be a lot now that Castiel could stay in the house alone.

The summer had begun and the students of Harvelle High had seven weeks off school with _no _work set (Which made a damn change). Since Dean and Castiel lived near each other, Dean would give Castiel a lift home in his black, stunning '67 Chevy Impala, but today they were going into the woods to spend some quality time together since Gabriel was taking Castiel away for a weekend. They were heading out of Sioux Falls to Florida for the weekend, so Castiel could see his estranged brothers, Michael and Uriel.

Pulling up in their secret spot, Dean and Castiel reclined their seats back, Dean rolling over on top of Castiel and kissing him lovingly. Castiel returned the kiss with so much passion that Dean gasped, meaning that Castiel could slip his tongue gracefully into Dean's sweet mouth. Their tongues entwined as Castiel spread his legs for Dean to lie between as his boyfriend lifted him slightly and holding him close. Breaking the kiss, Dean looked down into Castiel's bright blue eyes, taking in his kiss-swollen lips before leaning into his neck.

"You're so beautiful, Baby…"

Castiel closed his eyes and arched his neck to give Dean more access so he could run that tenacious tongue over his pulse point.

"You're beautiful too, Dean."

Dean looked up and smiled before getting Castiel's lips again.

"I'm gonna miss you, Cas…I know it's only a weekend but still." Dean whispered, caressing Castiel's cheek tenderly.

"I wish you could come with me," Castiel replied softly, "My brothers…they can be pretty nasty when they want to be."

"How old are your brothers again?" Dean asked, "'Cause I know Gabriel's twenty-one, you're seventeen…oh, and there's Anna who's the only girl in the family…she's twenty right?"

"Yeah, Michael's twenty-six, Lucifer's twenty-five, Uriel's twenty-three, and Raphael's twenty-two." Castiel finished, "No-one speaks to Lucifer anymore though…well I call him on occasion and so does Gabriel."

Dean took a deep breath and looked sympathetically at Castiel.

"I thought my family was messed up…" he whispered, "I had no idea that Lucifer had been practically disowned…man I didn't even know your brothers moved so far away from you and Gabriel."

Castiel sighed and averted Dean's gaze, looking out of the window as tears filled his eyes. Dean sat up and took Castiel's arms, pulling him up and into a reassuring hug.

"Shhh," Dean said softly when he heard Castiel let out a small sob, "You'll be okay. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel whispered, pulling back from the embrace, "I love you."

"Pardon…?" Dean asked, suddenly terrifying Castiel into thinking he'd done something wrong.

Castiel looked stunned. His bright blue eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Dean's almost equally wide green ones.

"I…I l-love you…"

Castiel shed one tear as he looked at the one and only love of his life. Dean reached a hand up to brush it away but stopped himself, moving it further up to tangle in Castiel's hair before moving closer and kissing the tear away.

"I love you too." Dean said softly, smiling beautifully at Castiel.

Leaning back in for another kiss, Dean lowered Castiel back down and climbed on top of him.

They lay in each other's arms for the rest of the afternoon, chasing Castiel's fear away of seeing his brothers.

-TBC-


	2. Confessions

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Two: ****Confessions**

Castiel burst through the door of his house, followed by Gabriel who put his bag down before pulling his brother into a hug. Castiel sobbed into Gabriel's shoulder as his brother held him tightly.

"It's over now, Cassie." He whispered, "It's done with for another six months."

"How could they be so hurtful?" Castiel asked, pulling away and wiping his eyes, "Just because Lucifer wanted to be individual and not follow Dad's instruction, it doesn't give the others license to treat him like a traitor! I don't wanna sound like an asshole or anything, but Raphael and Uriel are adopted!"

Gabriel nodded and held his baby brother's arms.

"I know, Cas." He said softly, "I know it's painful, but you can at least hold your head up high, as I can and say that we still keep in contact with him. We never leave a brother behind."

Castiel nodded, grabbing a tissue and wiping his eyes.

"In fact," Gabriel began with a twinkle in his eye, "Go and call him now."

With a smile, Castiel hugged his brother again.

"Thanks, Gabriel."

He headed into the dining room to call Lucifer.

"_Hello?" _Lucifer asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Lucifer, it's Castiel!" Castiel answered chirpily.

"_Hey, Cas!" _Lucifer cried excitedly, _"How you doin', Little Bro?"_

"I'm okay, thanks." Castiel replied quietly, "What about you?"

"_Oh I'm good, thanks." _Lucifer laughed, _"Have you been for your six month visit yet?" _

"Just got back." Castiel sighed, "I'm a bit tired."

"_The others still complete assholes?" _Lucifer asked, _"I know Michael probably called me an abomination or something."_

"No, he called you a disgusting, pathetic abomination." Castiel corrected, hearing an assuring chuckle on the other end of the line.

"_God, that man's a bastard." _Lucifer said with a sigh, _"He didn't make a comment about you again did he?" _

There was silence and then Castiel stuttered.

"_Oh my God, Cas, what did he say?" _

"He called me, 'The Naïve Little Idiot.'"

"_What a fucking screw-up! I've got a right mind to kick his ass, but I won't because I know that you and Gabe are struggling to keep the peace as it is." _

Man…Lucifer sounded pretty pissed about that.

"_Is Gabriel there, I need to have a talk with him?" _

"Sure, just gimme a sec." Castiel replied, calling his brother, "Gabriel? Lucifer wants to talk to you."

Gabriel entered the room and took the phone from Castiel, thanking him with a wink.

"Lucifer! How's it hangin', Bro?"

Castiel mouthed: "I'm going out" to Gabriel, receiving a thumbs up before grabbing his jacket and heading out of the door.

* * *

"He called you what?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"You heard." Castiel snapped completely unintentionally, then turning to Dean with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry…I…"

Dean pulled his boyfriend forward into a hug before shushing him.

"It's alright, Cas. You've every right to be upset."

"Maybe, but it's not right to take it out on you, Dean."

Castiel sighed and shook his head.

Dean reached out a comforting hand and the pair of them climbed into the Impala before reclining the seats. They were in the patch of woodland just behind Dean's house, so they had to be careful in case they got caught. Still sat up, Dean and Castiel kissed lovingly, Castiel straddling Dean's waist before being flipped and laid on his back so damn carefully. They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the calling from the back gate. Suddenly there was a knock at the window.

Dean jumped off of Castiel, both of them turning to see thirteen year old Sam looking pretty shell-shocked.

"Dean? What are you doing?"

_Shit, shit, shit! FUCK! _

"Are you guys dating?"

Dean looked at Castiel who nodded. Dean opened the back door and ushered Sam inside before closing the door.

"Sam, Cas and I are a couple okay?" Dean began, "We're in love…as crazy as that sounds coming from me of all people, we're in love, Sammy."

Sam smiled.

"Good. I'm happy for you guys."

The boy's eyes showed nothing but honesty, and both Dean and Castiel felt relieved by that.

"Thanks." They both said with a smile.

"But," Dean continued, "You cannot breathe a word to _anyone_, especially not Dad."

"Okay, I promise." Sam replied, immediately and loyally obeying his brother's instruction as always.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean whispered, hugging his brother.

"Thanks, Sam." Castiel said softly, a little shocked when Sam hugged him too.

"You'll look after each other, right?" Sam asked, needing that extra bit of reassurance.

"Of course we will." Dean answered, "Now go and tell Dad I'm just dropping Cas home and I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay!" Sam replied, climbing out of the car and running back to the house.

* * *

Now that Sam knew about them, Castiel and Dean decided to let Gabriel know, since they both knew full well he wouldn't freak out. So both of them headed to Castiel's to speak to him.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked, receiving a hum of response from his brother, "I need to talk to you."

Gabriel turned to see Castiel and Dean holding hands. He was a little surprised he had to say, but he had kinda seen it coming. He gestured towards the entwined fingers.

"Is that what you want to talk about?"

Castiel nodded and swallowed nervously.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Gabriel said with a smile, "You look after him, Winchester."

"Of course, Gabriel." Dean replied, "But please could you keep this to yourself?"

Gabriel understood how prejudice people could be, in particular his brothers.

"Sure thing." Gabriel replied, "You two enjoy the house, I've gotta go negotiate a million dollar deal."

With a smile, Gabriel left the house to head to work.

* * *

As they lay with limbs entwined on the youngest Novak's bed, Dean gently kissed Castiel's head.

"Love you." He whispered, earning a grin and kiss from Castiel.

"Love you too."

All the couple had to do now was keep a low profile and pray that neither Sam or Gabriel would let the secret slip.

-TBC-


	3. Discovery

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**Warning: **Homophobia and domestic violence. (John is a complete bastard in this chapter, just be aware of that now.)

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Three: Discovery **

Okay, so Sam knew and Gabriel knew. It wasn't so bad. They were both really good at keeping it quiet too, just letting Dean and Castiel get on with their lives. But then John found out.

John Winchester was a proud man, and he considered himself to be a _real _man too. He raised his sons that way too; he'd raised _real _men…so he thought.

He'd noticed something different about Dean of late. The boy was incredibly happy, which John was pleased about, but there was a different kind of atmosphere when Dean and John were alone. Being a cop, John knew when people were lying. He was a damn good Lieutenant. That went without saying, so he decided to check out Dean's room for any evidence as to why Dean was behaving so strangely. Then John found the shoebox that Dean kept under his bed.

Dean treasured every damn thing that Castiel ever gave him and that included love letters, doodles, gifts, photos of them, lyric montages and poems. There were even little trinkets from when they went out places, such as a weird rock that looked a bit like a love heart or fallen leaves.

John opened it up and looked inside, reading through letter after letter as everything suddenly sank into place. The killer for him was the most recent one.

* * *

"_To my Dean, _

_ I miss you already, and I know we've only been apart for a couple of hours but I guess this is what love feels like. I love everything about you, Dean. I love your stunning green eyes, you cheeky smile, the way your body feels against mine when we hold each other, the way your lips feel as they caress mine, your caring nature…I love all of you Dean. I always will._

_Love from your Castiel. _

_xxxxxxxxxx _

* * *

"Dad?"

John turned around and saw Dean stood in the doorway, looking at his father with a horrified expression on his face.

"What's this?" John asked, standing up and moving towards Dean with the note in hand.

Dean backed into the door and it closed, John moving far too close for comfort.

"Castiel Novak? Seriously?"

"I love him, Dad." Dean said quietly, "You can't change that."

John took the note and ripped it in two, dropping it to the floor. He didn't even flinch when he saw the tears in Dean's eyes. Dean pushed past John and picked the note up before heading towards the shoe box and putting it back inside, popping the lid on and pushing it under the bed.

"So how long have you been like this, Dean?" John asked, "Because I know I certainly didn't inflict this on you."

"It's not a fucking disease, Dad!" Dean growled, "I've been in love with him for four years."

John shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"I should've seen this coming," He breathed, "You two are way too close to be just friends…oh God I see it all clearly now…"

"What's your problem?" Dean asked, "I'm your son! You're supposed to accept me for who I am, Dad! It shouldn't matter who I'm with or how I am!"

John thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Has he forced you into this, Dean?" He asked, unwilling (for now) to believe that his son was actually gay.

"Don't be fucking stupid!" Dean yelled, "Of course he didn't force me! I love him, Dad, and he loves me!"

John thought for a long moment before nodding and turning on Dean, punching him in the face and forcing him to the floor.

"I raise men," John spat, kneeling down and pulling Dean up near his face by the collar, "Not queers."

Dean's face received another punch, his lip splitting and bleeding while his right eye began to bruise and swell up.

"You know that a man lying with another man is wrong, Dean."

"No it isn't!" Dean protested, "We're in love, Dad!"

John pulled Dean to his feet and kicked his stomach.

"You disgust me, Dean!" He growled, "You fucking disgust me!"

As John towered over him, Dean kicked upward, catching John right where it hurt causing the older man to fall to the floor. Rolling onto his stomach, Dean grabbed the shoebox, his cell phone and car keys before running for the door. John tried to get up after him but Dean kicked him in the face and sprinted downstairs.

* * *

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked, jumping back at the sight of his brother's face as the older Winchester appeared downstairs.

"Dad found out," Dean breathed, spitting a bit of blood from his mouth, "I want you to stay out of his way if you can okay? You need _ANYTHING_ then you call me."

Sam nodded.

"I'll be at Castiel's."

Dean moved forward and hugged his brother with his free hand before John emerged on the stairs.

"Love you, Sammy."

Sprinting out of the front door, Dean climbed in the car, putting the shoebox on the passenger seat before speeding off to Castiel's, hot tears leaking down his battered face. He just hoped that Castiel was there to help him…

-TBC-


	4. Keep Me Safe

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Four: Keep Me Safe**

Castiel moved to the door. Someone was ringing the bell way too much and it was getting on his nerves. He opened the door and saw Dean resting against the frame, his right eye black and his lip swollen and bleeding. In his hands he clutched a shoebox.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, panicked, "Oh my God…get in here!"

He pulled Dean through the door just as Gabriel came into the living room with a bottle of beer in hand. He put it straight on the coffee table and moved to the door.

"Damn…" He gasped, "What the hell happened, Dean?"

"Dad found out…" Dean replied, coughing and leaning on Castiel.

Castiel gasped and his blue eyes widened.

"John did this to you?" Castiel asked, trying to keep Dean steady.

"Right I'm calling the cops." Gabriel began, shocked when Dean grabbed his arm.

"No! I don't want anything to happen to Sam!"

Gabriel shot him a look and everyone blinked when Dean's phone went off.

"Oh God…" Dean breathed answering the phone.

"_Dean!" _Sam cried down the phone, _"Can you come and get me, please?" _

"Sammy, what's happened?" Dean asked, his heart thundering in his chest as he heard the fear in his brother's voice.

"_I'm locked in my room." _Sam sobbed, _"He hit me." _

Anger flooded Dean's system as he heard those words.

"Sit tight, Sammy. I'm coming for you, Little Man!" Dean said, "Hold on, Buddy!"

He hung up and passed the box to Castiel.

"Keep that safe, Castiel." Dean whispered, "I'm going back for Sam."

"What's happened?" Gabriel asked, taking in Dean's anger and fear.

"He's hit Sam." Dean answered.

"Right, go and get him and you guys can stay here with us."

"Thanks, Gabriel." Dean whispered, earning a nod in response from Gabriel.

"Let me come with you!" Castiel pleaded.

"NO! No, he's not hurting you too!" Dean protested, kissing Castiel's lips before grabbing his keys.

"At least let me come with you." Gabriel said, "If he gets too much I'll deal with him, and then I'm calling the cops."

Dean nodded and the two of them headed back to the Winchester house.

* * *

Dean burst through the door and straight to Sam's room. He knocked on the door and called to his brother.

"Sammy, it's Dean," he said softly, "Come on, get your stuff."

Sam opened the door and Dean slipped through, closing it and locking it before hugging his brother. The poor kid had a black eye, his face streaked with tears as he gripped onto Dean tightly.

"Why'd he hit you, Buddy?" Dean asked, helping Sam pack his stuff while getting his own together.

"Because I wouldn't do what he said," Sam replied, throwing his clothes into a bag and grabbing his favourite possessions to pack in a cardboard box he kept under his bed.

The kids didn't have too many possessions which had earned them a few sessions of teasing from the other kids.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He told me never to speak to you or Cas again…and I don't wanna do that! I want to stay with you guys!" Sam said, choking up a little.

"Where is he now?" Dean asked, putting his stuff in a cardboard box and grabbing his box of tapes for the car.

"He said he was going to the bar." Sam replied, "My face hurts."

"I know it does, Buddy but don't worry. We're getting out of here now." Dean assured him, "You got everything?"

Sam nodded and they headed downstairs, Gabriel taking their bags from them.

"Gabriel, this is my little brother, Sam." Dean said, seeing them both smile at each other, "Sammy, this is Castiel's big brother, Gabriel."

"Hi," Sam said shyly, thanking Gabriel when he took his heavy bag off of him.

"Hey, Sam," Gabriel replied, "Don't worry, you're safe now. Both of you."

"Are you calling the cops?" Sam asked Gabriel as they headed out to the Impala.

Gabriel looked to Dean who moved and sat on the hood of the car to explain.

"Yeah we're gonna call the cops, Sammy…because Dad can _not _get away with beating us up. Maybe I got it worse than you, but we can't let him get away with it."

Sam nodded and wiped his eyes as fresh tears appeared in them.

"Come on, Dean." Gabriel said, "He could be back any minute."

Dean nodded and the three of them got in the car to head back to Gabriel and Castiel's.

* * *

When the three of them entered the house, Castiel moved towards them.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe!" He exclaimed, hugging both Dean and Sam while Gabriel went to call 911, "Come on, I need to get you both cleaned up a little."

Sam was clearly shaken by the entire experience and Dean sat cradling him to his chest while Castiel got a wash cloth and some warm water.

"What happened with John?" Castiel asked, "Did he just let you take Sam?"

"He doesn't know." Dean said, "He'd fucked off out somewhere when we got there."

Castiel began cleaning the blood away from Dean's lips.

The police arrived ten minutes later, and when they got a look at the two boys, they knew they had to find John. After taking statements and vital information, they turned to Gabriel.

"Right, can you keep them with you until we can sort this out?" The officer asked, earning a nod from Gabriel, "Do you have any questions?"

"I want to know if I can apply for custody of Sam and Dean." Gabriel said, causing all three of the teens to look up at him, "His older brother is in a relationship with my little brother, so it would probably be better if I kept them both here with me."

The officer looked at the younger man and couldn't believe how generous he was to offer the kids a home. With a smile the officer put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll look into it for you, Mr. Novak."

"Thanks, Officer." Gabriel replied, "Thanks for everything."

The police left and went off looking for John.

"You'd do that?" Sam asked, "You'd become our guardian?"

"Of course I would." Gabriel replied, "Anything for you guys."

Sam smiled and tears fell from his eyes as he moved forward and hugged Gabriel, who beckoned Dean and Castiel over to join them.

"I'm never gonna give up on you three, you got that?"

All three boys nodded and the hug was broken.

"Thank you." Sam whispered, "For everything."

Gabriel smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Who wants a pizza?" He asked, all three teenagers answering, "Right, I'll get on the phone then."

* * *

Sam was sleeping in one of the three spare rooms while Gabriel had allowed Dean to share Castiel's room. He knew they'd not get up to anything gross, but he wouldn't really mind if they did, I mean they had to learn at some point.

Castiel cradled Dean's head to his chest as the older Winchester sobbed. Dean never cried in front of anyone but Castiel. He didn't ever want to cry in front of Castiel but if he needed to and couldn't help it, he would and Castiel would keep him safe all the way through. The youngest Novak whispered soft assurances to Dean as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, rubbing soothing circles into his scalp.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean looked up into Castiel's warm, loving eyes and sat up, gently kissing Castiel's lips since his own were battered and split. Castiel tenderly cupped Dean's cheek and wiped his tears away with his thumb before the couple actually climbed under the sheets, holding and kissing each other as they took Dean's pain away.

* * *

The next morning, the police called to say John had been charged with assault and child abuse, and that there would be a court case determining whether Gabriel would gain custody over Sam and Dean as their legal guardian or not. He was Castiel's legal guardian, so why could he not be the same for Sam and Dean.

All four of them hoped and prayed that Gabriel would be able to keep them.

-TBC-


	5. A Clean Start

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Five: A Clean Start**

"Welcome home, Boys!" Gabriel yelled happily as he and the three teens entered the house.

Gabriel had been given custody of the Winchester brothers, and now they were coming back home to celebrate. Castiel, Dean and Sam couldn't be happier, and the first thing Gabriel had done after the court case was take them to the mall for some new clothes, DVDs and books, getting the Winchesters set up with the stylish stuff their father had never given them. They'd miss their dad, but they wouldn't miss the drinking and the beating. Yes, John had beaten them more than once, and everything had gone downhill since their mother, Mary had passed away.

* * *

Life with Gabriel was fantastic. Castiel and Dean shared Castiel's room, while Sam had the spare room he'd stayed in the few weeks prior. Gabriel let them invite whoever they wanted over as long as the house was clean and tidy when he got home. Sam often invited his friend Jessica over. They definitely liked each other; that went without saying, and Jessica was really sweet with the others. Gabriel had to take the weekend away in Chicago, Illinois on a business trip, so Castiel and Dean were left in charge. The pair had turned eighteen a month ago, and Sam, the previous week, had turned fourteen.

"Sammy, why don't you invite Jess over to watch a couple of movies?" Dean suggested, "We could head out and get some snacks and stuff, and then we'll pick her up."

Sam smiled.

"Thanks, Dean." He said softly, taking out his cell phone to call her.

The older Winchester felt a gentle hand on his back and looked behind him to see Castiel smiling warmly at him. He mouthed: 'Come on', to Dean and took his hand as they headed into the kitchen.

"You're such an amazing brother to him." Castiel whispered, pulling Dean in for a kiss, "Sam's very lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him." Dean replied, "And I'm so fucking lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

Castiel looked into Dean's truthful green eyes and kissed him softly before turning to see Sam at the door, flushed and practically jumping up and down.

"She said yes!" Sam shouted, "She said she'd be ready in fifteen minutes!"

"Awesome!" Dean replied, trying to sound super enthusiastic, "Right grab your shoes and we'll head out."

"Do I look okay?" Sam asked, looking to both Dean and Castiel for approval.

"You look great." Castiel replied, with a warm smile.

"Yeah, Buddy. You look good." Dean added.

Sam was wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans and his hair was hung by his face as usual, but he still looked good enough. Jessica was only coming over to watch a couple of movies; it didn't require getting all dressed up. Grabbing his sneakers, Sam slipped them all before walking towards the Impala. Dean turned and kissed Castiel's lips before heading out of the door.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes or so." He said, kissing Castiel again.

"Alright, Dean." Castiel replied, "Be careful!"

* * *

Sam and Dean had stopped at the convenience store to pick up marshmallows, popcorn, potato chips and a couple of bottles of cola before heading to Jessica's. Sam made his way to the door and knocked, gasping when Jessica appeared at the door. Her long blonde hair hung gracefully over one shoulder and was tied loosely in a scrunchy, and she wore a white three-quarter-sleeved sweater and her dark blue jeans.

"Hey, Sammy." She said softly, slinging her small white bag over her shoulder before calling goodbye to her parents, "I'll be back for nine-thirty!"

Sam couldn't believe it; he had five hours with her.

"How are you, Jess?" Sam asked as they walked towards the car.

"I'm good thanks," Jessica replied, "What about you?"

"I'm good too thanks." Sam answered, opening the back door for her so she could get in and slide to the passenger side.

"Hey, Jess!" Dean said, chirpily as Sam climbed in beside her.

"Hi, Dean." Jessica replied, "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, Sweetheart. What about you?"

"I'm great thanks, Dean."

"We all buckled in back there?" Dean asked, receiving nods from the two teenagers, "Good."

* * *

"Hi, Jess!" Castiel exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the young woman as she entered the house.

"Hey, Cas!" She replied, breaking the hug and taking her shoes off.

"You guys have fun, okay?" Dean said, as he locked the door, laughing as Castiel grabbed his hand.

"I've got ice cream waiting in the kitchen." He said huskily.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, "I hope you intend to spill it."

"Doubt it." Castiel replied with a wink.

"Awww, baby you know I like it when you spill it!"

Sam and Jessica shook their heads and laughed as the voices disappeared into the kitchen. Smiling at each other they put in the first DVD and opened their first snack.

* * *

Two empty cartons of Häagen-Dazs rested on Dean's nightstand as the older Winchester licked the final line of ice cream from Castiel's chest. Castiel shivered beneath Dean, which made him laugh and whisper into Castiel's ear.

"Didn't know you enjoyed that so much, Castiel Novak. We'll have to do it again."

Pulling back, Castiel gave Dean a playful scowl before rolling them over and straddling Dean's waist. Their shirts were gone, as were their jeans and they only remained in their underwear, but this was as far as they'd both been. Castiel wasn't ready to go further yet, and Dean respected that so they went this far. Pinning Dean's hands above his head, Castiel leaned down and captured Dean's lips in a kiss before kissing the older Winchester's chest, caressing that fine torso with lips and tongue which before long had Dean writhing beneath him.

"Dean!" Sam called, stopping all movement upstairs, "Jess needs to be home in fifteen minutes, can you take her back?"

Dean sighed and called back.

"Yeah, just give me two minutes to find my shoes!"

Shaking his head, Dean kissed Castiel before getting dressed.

"I'll be waiting." Castiel whispered sexily, climbing under the covers and watching Dean as he left the room, throwing his shirt over his head.

The youngest Novak smiled to himself before picking up his Stephen King novel: "IT", finding the page he reached last night.

* * *

Even though it was only 9:35pm when they returned, Dean and Sam locked up before heading up to bed. Dean re-entered the bedroom to see Castiel still under the sheets, laying on his side and propped up on his elbow. He looked damn beautiful in the soft glow of the bedroom.

"Hey you…" Castiel whispered, smiling radiantly at his boyfriend.

"Hey you." Dean replied, shedding his shirt and jeans before climbing back into bed, kissing Castiel's lips lovingly.

Pulling back, Dean saw Castiel yawn the cutest damn yawn he'd ever seen.

"Am I boring you?" Dean asked jokingly, as Castiel frowned.

"No…sorry…I'm just so tired." Castiel replied with a sigh, "I didn't sleep so well last night."

"Sorry, that wasn't my fault was it?" Dean asked, now concerned.

"Oh, no, no, no…it wasn't you…" Castiel answered, looking away, "I just…I've been nervous about Gabriel leaving, in case any of my brothers show up."

Dean sighed and caressed Castiel's cheek.

"Awww, baby…it's okay. I'm here for you…"

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, kissing Dean again before lying back against the pillows and turning out his light.

Dean did the same and took Castiel into his arms. The youngest Novak entwined his legs with Dean's and settled against his muscular chest.

"I love you, Dean." He whispered.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's mop of hair.

The couple lay peacefully as they settled down to sleep.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Gabriel called, entering the house and putting his bags on the floor.

"Hey, Gabe." Castiel said softly as he hugged his brother.

"Hi, Castiel." Gabriel replied, "You all had a good weekend?"

"Yeah, what about you?" Castiel asked, pulling back from the embrace.

A smile crept along Gabriel's lips and he looked to the floor.

"I earned $25,000."

Castiel gasped and smiled.

"Seriously?" He asked earning a nod from the eldest brother.

"Yep, so I'm gonna put $24,000 in the bank and keep $1000 out to spoil you guys with."

Damn Gabriel was a good brother.

-TBC-


	6. My Own Problems

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Six: My Own Problems **

"Dean?" Castiel began as he and Dean lay in bed one night, "What was in that shoebox you asked me to keep safe when you first came here?"

Dean thought for a minute and then climbed out of bed, pulling the box out and resting it between them as he climbed back under the covers. He opened it up and Castiel gasped, taking in the fact that Dean had kept _everything _Castiel had ever given him. Looking through the box, tears filled the youngest Novak's eyes.

"I just wanted to treasure everything you gave me." Dean whispered, before finding the ripped love not John had mercilessly ruined, "My dad didn't quite see it the same way."

"Dean…I…" Castiel began, stuttering, "I…"

Dean cut him off with a loving kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you, Dean."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriel was on the phone to Lucifer.

"We've got the Royal visit from the other end of the line tomorrow."

_"Oh yeah…sorry I can't be there to kick Michael's face in." _

"That's what I've called you for. I need you to be here tomorrow."

"_Why? What's going on, Gabe?" _

"Promise me you won't freak out…"

"_I swear." _

"Cassie's gay."

There was silence.

"_With Dean Winchester I'm guessing." _

"Yeah…but Michael and the others are going to find out tomorrow and I can't hold them all off if they try to attack Dean or Cassie."

"_Okay. I'll be there." _

"Thank you. You're not mad are you?"

"_Mad? Good God no! I'm happy for them both. If any of them so much as touch them so help me…"_

"Thanks, Lucifer. I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Sure thing, Bro. Bye Gabe." _

Gabriel sighed with relief and finally went to bed, sleeping a little more soundly this time.

* * *

Castiel's older brothers didn't use manners. They didn't knock before entering someone's home because they were ignorant, but Castiel forgot all about them as he and Dean made out on the sofa. Suddenly the door opened.

"Castiel!"

The youngest Novak and older Winchester sat up, hair mussed up and lips swollen and red from kissing. Castiel looked horrified and gripped onto Dean tightly.

"M-Michael…"

Dean and Castiel stood from the sofa as Michael moved towards them, Castiel immediately pulling Dean behind him.

"Don't touch him!" He yelled, trembling through fear, "Don't you dare!"

Michael studied his brother.

"To lay with another man is a sin, Castiel Novak. You of all people should know that."

"Screw you and your sins, Michael!" Another voice said, Castiel turning to see Gabriel stood at the door, "As far as I remember, love is not a sin."

The third youngest Novak stood in between Castiel and Michael, shielding both him and Dean from the other Novak brothers.

"Another abomination." Michael sighed, "And you of all of us, Castiel. I am disappointed."

Gabriel didn't notice Castiel and Dean move from behind him and Michael grabbed Castiel by the arm, pulling him back before dragging him closer by his shirt collar. Uriel grabbed Dean and held him back when the older Winchester tried to reach his lover.

"You filthy, dirty, tainted, disobeying piece of dirt."

Another voice suddenly boomed into the room and everyone stopped and looked.

"Put. Him. Down!"

Castiel sighed with relief, a lone tear escaping his eye as he looked at his second oldest brother. Michael through the youngest to the floor and the owner of the voice turned to Uriel.

"And him."

Uriel let Dean go who rushed to Castiel's side, holding him tight.

"Lucifer." Michael snarled, moving towards the figure in the doorway.

"Don't touch me." Lucifer warned, "I just caught that entire thing on video, so you wanna watch your mouth."

Michael glared as Lucifer snapped his phone shut and put it in his pocket. Lucifer looked over at the others and then Sam appeared on the stairs, looking terrified. Gabriel moved straight over and put a reassuring arm around the boy.

"Are you all okay?" Lucifer asked, receiving nods in response, "I suggest you all leave."

He looked at the other three brothers who scowled and walked out.

"And don't come back!" Gabriel yelled, moving towards the door, "We're done!"

Slamming the door shut, Gabriel turned to his brother and hugged him.

"Thanks so much, Lucifer." He breathed, "I really thought Cassie was gonna get hurt then."

"Anytime." Lucifer replied, moving towards the two boys on the floor, "You alright, Cas?"

Castiel nodded and climbed onto the sofa, taking Dean's hand in his own and gripping it tight.

"You must be Dean." Lucifer said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah…and you're Lucifer." Dean replied, earning a nod, "It's good to finally put a face to the name."

"Same to you." Lucifer said with a laugh as he shook Dean's hand, "Cas has told me all about you."

Castiel looked up and tears fell from his eyes. Lucifer frowned and opened his arms to his brother who flew into them.

"You don't hate me do you?" Castiel asked, Dean's breath hitching when he saw the look of sympathy in Lucifer's eyes.

"No of course I don't, Cassie…you're my brother and I'm happy for you," Lucifer answered, "Both of you."

Gabriel brought Sam to sit on the sofa and had a tray of drinks in his other hand.

"And you must be Sam." Lucifer said softly.

"Nice to meet you, Lucifer." Sam said with a smile.

"And you too, Sam."

The family sat and talked for a long time before the scare and shock made Castiel rather tired.

"I need to go to bed." The youngest Novak said softly, standing as Dean took his hand, "Come with me?"

Dean nodded and kissed his cheek before they said goodnight to the others and headed off to bed.

* * *

"You're not an abomination, Cas." Dean breathed as he cradled a sobbing Castiel to his chest, "Damn your brothers are bastards."

Castiel chuckled and sniffled before wiping his eyes.

"I know."

"Well, Gabriel and Lucifer are awesome."

"I know."

Kissing Castiel's lips tenderly, Dean turned out both lights and they settled down to sleep.

Thoughts were running through Dean's mind though. Castiel had just lost three of his brothers because of Dean. Dean's dad had been arrested and Sam had lost his father, because of Dean…all of this crap they'd gone through because of Dean. Did Castiel and Sam deserve to go through all of this, really?

Dean was the one who told Castiel how he felt…if he hadn't the others would surely be happier, right?

Doubts. His mind was riddled with doubts, and he was so damn wrong to doubt, he knew that.

The next day when Dean and Castiel talked about it, tears filled the youngest Novak's eyes and he pushed Dean away from him. Dean moved forward but was met with a slap across the face.

The fight began.

-TBC-


	7. Love Until We Bleed

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **Warning for violence at the start between Dean & Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Seven: Love Until We Bleed**

"Cas…I'm sorry…" Dean breathed, ignoring the burning on his cheek.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriel asked, as he, Lucifer and Sam appeared in the doorway.

"Fine and dandy." Castiel replied, death glaring Dean.

The two adults nodded at Castiel and left the house, ushering Sam with them.

"Cas, please…"

"NO! You know better than anyone that we can get through this, Dean!" Castiel protested, "Is it because of what your father said?"

Dean didn't answer and Castiel backed away and sobbed.

"Oh God…you think it's wrong…you think we're wrong…"

"No!" Dean replied, "I don't at all! I just don't wanna cause you any pain, Cas!"

"What are you talking about?" Castiel screamed, "You know that you and I are too strong for anyone to break us! You're just scared, Dean!"

Dean looked away.

"You're scared of accepting the fact that you're gay! You're scared of facing the problems we're gonna face!" Castiel cried, "YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR DAD!"

Now he knew that the words he just spoke weren't true, but he couldn't apologise in time because Dean's fist connected with his jaw. Spinning around and spitting the blood from his mouth onto the floor, Castiel punched Dean back and kicked him in the stomach, only to receive a punch in the stomach and a kick in return, sending him to the floor. Dean threw himself on top of Castiel and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at him.

"I LOVE YOU!"

The words escaped his mouth before he could control them. He hadn't wanted to scream it out like that…

The couple stared at each other, their pain filled eyes locking as Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel tenderly, their bruised, split lips meeting in languid motions. Breaking away, tears fell from both their eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean…" Castiel sobbed as they sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry too, Cas…I should never have doubted us…"

Their lips met again in a slow, lazy kiss as they stood up.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, "I want us to make love…"

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel again.

"I want us to too…"

Moving up the stairs, the couple kissed and caressed each other and almost fell through their bedroom door. Slamming it shut, the kissing got hungrier and Castiel pressed himself to Dean, both boys gasping at how hard the other one was. Moving towards the bed as they kissed, the couple removed their shirts and unbuckled their belts.

Lying on the bed, the jeans came off and the boys lay in their boxers, hands on each other's waistbands. Slowly, Dean pulled Castiel's down and Castiel pulled Dean's down and they took each other in.

"Cas…" Dean breathed, "You're perfect…"

"So are you, Dean…God-Like…"

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel again, lying between his spread legs as they rocked their lower bodies together, erections brushing against each other which caused both of them to gasp.

"Dean!"

"Oh God, Cas…"

Castiel blindly reached over for the lube Dean had saved on his nightstand just in case and passed the tube to Dean, who quickly unscrewed the cap and slathered some on his fingers.

"You ready?" Dean asked, his answer given by the spreading of Castiel's legs even further.

Dean lowered his shaking hand and pressed one finger to Castiel's entrance, pushing in so carefully that Castiel's breath hitched. The heat was unreal. Castiel was so tight that Dean grew harder (if that was possible). After working his finger for a while he added a second, scissoring them to stretch Castiel wider. A third finger entered and Castiel was writhing around, begging Dean for more. Pulling his fingers out, Dean knelt back and beckoned Castiel towards him.

"You'll have more control over the speed and stuff if we do it this way."

Castiel nodded and took the lube, covering Dean's aching erection with it before straddling Dean's lap, taking Dean in hand before lowering himself. The pain hit him in a burning wave and the youngest Novak trembled, whimpering with the pain before he felt Dean's lips on his. The pain was soon forgotten as Dean kissed him passionately, lovingly and quickly in order to take the pain away. Castiel realised when the kiss was broken that Dean was fully sheathed inside him.

Dean gave his lover chance to settle around the intrusion and kissed him as he thrusted, slowly as he experimented with rhythms. Soon Castiel's hips were following Dean's and the pair got into a good slow rhythm. The boys held each other tightly and moaned as they rocked, chests pressed together and arms wrapped around each other tightly. Sweat began to glitter across their bodies as they lasted a mere twenty seconds or so before they were both coming, breathing into each other's open mouths.

Slumping onto the mattress, the couple kissed and held one another before Dean left Castiel's body to take him in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered, "I love you so fucking much, Castiel Novak…God…you can't imagine how much."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester. I love you more than anyone could ever dream of, you know that."

Dean nodded against Castiel's hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"We'll make it through our problems, Dean. We're stronger than anyone who tries to break us. We're stronger than them all Dean." Castiel whispered, sitting up and kissing Dean's lips tenderly, bringing a hand up to caress the older Winchester's cheek.

The couple turned to look out of the window and the sun was setting, the sound of Gabriel's Lamborghini Gallardo roaring up the street.

"Shit, Gabriel!" Dean cried, moving to put his clothes on.

Castiel gently pushed Dean back down.

"Stay there. It's alright, he'll understand." Castiel assured him.

"Guys?" Gabriel shouted, "You okay?"

Castiel slipped his sweatpants on before kissing Dean.

"I'll tell him." He whispered heading out of the door.

* * *

Sam and Dean had gone out for food while Gabriel, Lucifer and Castiel sat around beer and soda.

"So you had your first time huh?" Gabriel asked, sharing a look with Lucifer and chuckling, "How was it then?"

Castiel smiled a breathtaking smile. He truly was the most beautiful of the Novak family in both body and soul.

"Wonderful." He replied with a sigh, "It really was…"

"So you did it after the fight?" Lucifer asked, studying Castiel's split lip.

"Yeah…so I guess we had make-up sex too, right?"

Gabriel nodded and clapped his hands.

"Our little bro's all grown up huh, Luce?"

Lucifer nodded and everyone looked up as Dean and Sam returned with pizza.

* * *

While washing the dishes, Dean and Castiel a look and Castiel moved towards his lover with fear in his eyes.

"Dean…" he began, "Gabriel and I have to go and see Michael again…"

Dean sighed and pulled Castiel in for an embrace wrapping assuring, protective arms around his lover.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Dean whispered, "Call me everyday, okay?"

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean's lips.

"I have to go pack, we're leaving tonight."

Dean nodded and watched Castiel leave, praying to God that no-one hurt him when Dean couldn't protect him.

-TBC-


	8. Just as Things are Looking Up

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Eight: Just as Things are Looking Up **

Castiel and Gabriel returned from the visit to Michael, just to clarify some things about their share of their father's inheritance. Dean saw Castiel and smiled only to be ignored as the youngest Novak headed up to their room and closed the door, locking it before collapsing against it and sobbing.

Gabriel put a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, Dean he's just upset."

"Why? What happened?" Dean asked, slightly panicked.

"He'll tell you in time, just let him calm down." Gabriel replied, "Try not to worry."

Gabriel called Lucifer into the dining room for a talk while Sam headed out to see Jessica. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Castiel appeared on the stairs, waving Dean to come upstairs. He had tears streaming down his face, Dean noticed as he headed upstairs. Getting into the room, Castiel closed the door and looked across at Dean who waited patiently for his lover to talk. Castiel moved forward and unfastened his shirt, dropping it to the floor and showing Dean what he was so upset about.

Dean gasped. Castiel's torso was covered in bruises and he turned around and showed Dean his equally covered back.

"Cas…" Dean breathed, "What the fuck happened?"

"Uriel." Castiel replied, looking away from his lover, "He caught me off guard when I was coming out of the bathroom…and he beat me and called me an abomination before standing me up straight and telling me to walk as straight as possible."

"Does Gabriel know?" Dean asked, earning a nod of the head.

"Gabriel knows…"

Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Which is why we've been disowned too, but not before Gabriel took our parts of the inheritance first." Castiel whispered, fresh tears threatening to overflow and cascade down his face.

Dean wanted to embrace Castiel, but he didn't know if the youngest Novak would want the contact. Castiel's arms folded around himself and he trembled, turning his gaze back to Dean with tears falling freely down his face. He drew in a shaky breath as he stared at Dean with wide, frightened eyes.

"H-hold me…" He breathed, Dean not hesitating before winding soothing, careful arms around his boyfriend, holding him close and pressing loving kisses to Castiel's head as the younger boy cried into his shoulder.

The bedroom door opened almost silently and Gabriel and Lucifer stood there, grimacing in sympathy as Dean held their little brother. Dean looked up and nodded, the other Novak brothers nodding in return and leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

* * *

"Next time, will you let me come with you?" Dean asked as he cradled Castiel's head to his chest.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel replied, "I'd like that very much."

Tomorrow would be the first day back at school after Halloween break. Only Dean and Castiel's closest friends knew about them now, since they kinda guessed anyway.

"What if other people find out?" Castiel asked, looking up at Dean as though the older Winchester knew all the answers in the world.

"We deal with them. If they start on us, we give them a good piece back. I ain't backing down to bitches and fuck-ups just because I'm with you."

Castiel smiled at that and whispered words of love to Dean before settling down to sleep.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Castiel climbed into the Impala stopping on the way to school to pick up Jessica. Harvelle Middle School was right next door to Harvelle High, and so it was easy to get to and from school while picking everyone up. At the stop sign before school, Dean and Castiel shared a long, passionate kiss, since it was the last they'd get until they got home. Pulling up outside school, the four kids climbed out and headed towards school. Dean sighed and gave Castiel the _I'll-miss-you_ look which Castiel returned. A secret grasp of hands and the couple walked into school.

The day grew harder and harder to bear. It was the same everyday though. Without each other, Castiel and Dean found it difficult to even look happy. They could still focus, and their grades actually were going up and up. For Dean that was a damn bonus. When lunchtime came, Dean, Castiel, Jo, Becky and Chuck sat under the one of the trees in the yard, Dean and Castiel side by side, with the others around them.

"Anyone looking?" Dean asked, the others scanning the area and shuffling a little closer in.

"No, you're good." Chuck replied, feeling so sorry for Castiel and Dean when he saw the pain in their eyes as they gripped each other's hands tightly, both closing their eyes and savouring the moment before releasing each other.

"Guys," Jo whispered, "You shouldn't have to hide this from people."

"Listen, people hate us enough," Dean said, "I don't want Cas to have anymore issues on top of the ones he's already got."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said softly, wanting so desperately to kiss those beautiful lips.

Dean recognised the look on Castiel's face.

"Later, baby."

* * *

Dean and Castiel had managed to get into their room under control, but Castiel turned and locked the door, crushing his lips to Dean's. Dean returned his kiss with passion and they fell on the bed, ripping their shirts off and unbuckling their belts as Dean rolled them over so he was on top. Kicking their jeans off, they rocked their lower bodies together in their underwear, their kisses fast and desperate.

"I missed you." Dean whispered, as he broke a kiss.

Castiel kissed him again, their tongues entwining in an insanely hot dance.

"Missed you too."

* * *

"Dean!" Castiel gasped as Dean thrusted inside of him, "Faster…harder…"

Dean complied with no question, moaning loudly as Castiel rocked against him. Soon though, Castiel lost all the ability to move back and his entire body tensed as he came in the space between his and Dean's bodies.

"Fuck!" Dean growled as he filled Castiel with his warmth.

"Oh God…" Castiel whispered as he trembled, his body occasionally jolting as his orgasm continued to race through him.

"I got you, Baby." Dean said softly, holding Castiel to him.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Dean."

Dean pulled out of Castiel carefully and kissed him tenderly. With one damn cute yawn, Castiel curled up into Dean's side and drifted off to sleep for a couple of hours.

* * *

Castiel appeared downstairs first, and suddenly turned to Dean to shush him. He pointed over to the sofa where Sam and Jessica sat kissing; Sam's arms were wound tightly around Jessica's waist, his right arm sliding up to caress her cheek. Jessica's hand rested on the nape of Sam's neck while the other on his knee, squeezing it gently. Dean grinned like a Cheshire cat as he watched the kiss. His brother was growing up now. Castiel grabbed his hand and winked at him before dragging him into the kitchen. They heard Jessica leave and Sam came into the kitchen, flushed and panting.

"She kissed me." He breathed.

"I know," Dean said, "We saw."

Sam blushed then.

"You saw that?" Sam asked, looking terrified.

"Yeah. You did good." Dean said with a smile, "Proud of you, Sammy boy. You're growing up."

Sam smiled with relief.

"Thanks, Dean."

He left the room and went to his bedroom to recover.

-TBC-


	9. Protecting You

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **Sorry this one's only short, but I didn't wanna drag this one out too long since there wasn't much to put in this chapter. PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END!

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Nine: Protecting You **

Gabriel opened the front door to find his little sister.

"Anna!" He cried, throwing his arms around the second youngest Novak.

"I've missed you, Gabriel." She whispered, pulling back from the hug before seeing Lucifer.

The brother and sister shared a long look before Anna put her bags in the hallway and threw her arms around her brother.

"Thanks for looking after Cassie!" She cried, "Oh, God…I've missed you, Lucifer!"

"Missed you too, Anna." Lucifer replied.

"Anna?"

The owner of the voice appeared from the stairs with Dean and Sam in tow.

"Cassie!" Anna exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her little brother, "I'm so sorry about what happened with Michael and Uriel, are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks, Anna." Castiel answered, "What about you?"

"I'm better now I know you're okay."

Pulling back from the hug, Anna saw the Winchester boys.

"Anna, this is Dean." Castiel said, taking Dean's hand in his own.

Anna smiled one damn stunning smile at the older Winchester and hugged him tight.

"Thanks for keeping Cassie safe, Dean." She whispered, "Thanks for being there for him."

As he was released from the hug, Dean blushed a little and nodded, feeling Castiel's hand slide into his again. Anna turned to the youngest person in the room.

"You must be Sam." She said with a smile.

Sam nodded shyly, a little shocked when the red haired woman embraced him in a warm hug.

"I'm Anna."

"Hi…" Sam said softly before pulling away.

"How long can you stay for?" Castiel asked, hoping she'll stay for longer than one night.

"How does for good sound?" Anna countered, laughing as a giant smile spread across Castiel's lips.

He laughed and hugged his sister tight, his heart warming as he knew he had three out of six of his siblings still on his side.

* * *

Dean's lips found Castiel's neck and he suckled and nipped at the skin there, bringing the blood swiftly to the surface. The park was now shadowed in darkness and Dean had Castiel pressed against a tree, both of them kissing passionately in the cloaking obscurity of the Weeping Willow. Their kiss was interrupted when shouting was heard from the other side of the park.

"Well, well, Winchester! We knew you were a freak, but batting for the other side too?"

_Fuck! _

"Cas, get in the car…" Dean said, fearing Castiel's safety, "Don't get out whatever you do."

There was no point arguing because Dean would eventually force him in there himself, so Castiel kissed Dean once more before taking the keys and sprinting into the darkness.

"Don't look back!" Dean called, watching his lover run for his life into the dark of the tree-covered area.

_Please God…let him get back to the car okay… _

Castiel reached the Impala and climbed inside, locking the doors before sitting in the dark alone. He looked around for any sign of Dean following, but all he heard were shouts and screams. Scrambling into the driver's seat he put the key in the ignition, reversing through the woods back to where he and Dean were. Spinning the car around he drove to find his lover, only to discover him being beaten by none other than Alastair Williams and his little brother Azazel. What kind of parent names their child Azazel, Castiel would never know. His priority was getting Dean home. Grabbing Dean's baseball bat from the back seat of the car, Castiel unlocked the doors and climbed out, hitting Alastair hard on the back with the bat before swinging round and taking Azazel out too. Clutching Dean to him, Castiel opened the back door of the Impala and dragged Dean inside after him, before slamming the door shut and locking the car. He threw the baseball bat in the passenger seat and jumped into the driver's seat, speeding them off in the direction of home. Pulling up outside, Castiel reclined his seat and the passenger seat before scooting back, lifting Dean's battered head to rest against his chest.

"Cas?" Dean croaked, his fingers entwining in the fabric of Castiel's t-shirt.

"I'm here, Dean." Castiel whispered, "You're safe now…we're home."

Dean sighed and held onto Castiel.

They stayed like that for the moment before being snapped out of it by the sound of a panicked Gabriel knocking on the window.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N: **One of my friends from school has requested that I print this off as it's completed and give it her to keep, so I want to make it into a book for her. I was just wondering if anyone could draw me a front cover for the book and a cover for each chapter (with pic that follows story in each chapter) just to make it that tad nicer. I promise you that it's not for profit, just a present for a really good friend.

Please, please, please let me know if you do that for me, I'd be most grateful!

I'm looking for a main picture for the front of the book, and then a picture on the chapter cover that captures a particularly strong scene from that chapter.

THANKS FOR READING, GUYS! IT MEANS A LOT!


	10. I Promise You

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Ten: I Promise You **

Castiel opened the back door, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling with tears as Gabriel asked what had happened. Lucifer, Anna and Sam all sprinted out of the house and jumped back in horror when they saw Dean's blackened eye and the blood running from his nose.

"We were jumped in the park, but Dean sent me off to the car so I'd be safe…I heard screaming and shouting…I couldn't just leave him!" Castiel breathed, worried about the way Dean trembled against him.

"Okay, you did good, Cassie." Gabriel said as calmly as possible, "You did fantastically in fact. Come on we need to get him inside."

Supporting Dean against him, Castiel opened the opposite door and got out, pulling Dean with him. Gabriel moved around the side and took Dean from Castiel, Lucifer appearing and lifting the older Winchester into some damn strong arms and placing him over his shoulder and carrying him inside. Castiel locked the car and collapsed against it, sliding down before he was sat on the sidewalk sobbing his eyes out. Gabriel pulled him to his feet and hugged him tight.

"Come on, Superman, someone's asking for you." He said, trying to make Castiel chuckle at least.

His attempt worked and they headed inside to see Dean stretched out on the sofa without his shirt on, revealing ugly looking bruises all up his face and finger marks around his neck.

"Oh God…" Castiel whispered, moving forward and kneeling by his side, "Hey, Dean…"

"Cas…?" Dean asked as he reached out and caressed Castiel's cheek, "You got me out okay…"

"I did," Castiel replied shyly, "I couldn't leave you to get beaten, Dean. I'd never do that."

Dean smiled weakly at his boyfriend, and Castiel leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's lips.

"Thank you." Dean whispered, "Love you, Baby."

"I love you, Winchester." Castiel whispered back, looking up when Lucifer appeared with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth, "Let me?"

His older brother put the bowl down and nodded, hugging his brother before he and Gabriel went to see how Sam was coping with Anna.

"You really saved me, Cas…" Dean breathed, wincing when Castiel put the cloth on some of the bruising on his chest.

"Of course I did, Dean." Castiel replied, "It's okay, you're safe now."

"You really kicked some ass too."

Castiel had to laugh slightly at that, as did Dean.

"Really?" Castiel asked, a smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Yeah. Alastair went down like a ton of bricks…and as for Azazel…I'm sure I heard him crying when you pulled me into the car."

"Well, he's always been a bit of a bitch hasn't he?" Castiel remarked, earning a laugh from his lover.

Castiel continued to clean Dean's wounds and stayed with him, by the sofa all night.

* * *

As if things hadn't been bad enough when Dean was beaten, they only got worse when Castiel was rushed to hospital. Dean had saved the day this time.

The older Winchester was picking Sam up for Jessica's when he got a text. Sam had just climbed into the car when he registered the look on Dean's face. Castiel was home alone today and had promised not to go anywhere in case any of Gabriel's new catalogue buys came along. Dean looked down at his cell phone and fear filled his system like a shock of lightning.

"_Help" _

The keys went in the ignition and the car sped home. Two minutes later, Dean pulled up outside his home and turned to Sam.

"Sam Winchester you stay in this car." He said sternly before climbing out and locking it.

He ran into the house and found Castiel being held by the collar of his shirt, blood and tears soaking his beautiful face as well as blood elsewhere. Michael towered over him like a giant serpent ready to for it's prey. The oldest Novak had a split lip and a cut above his eyebrow, suggesting Castiel had at least tried to fight back, which made Dean proud. Castiel normally just took crap from Michael because he was too scared to do anything else, but not this time. Dean ran forward and pulled Michael off of Castiel, kicking the older man in the stomach and sending him across the living room.

On hearing the banging outside, Sam called Lucifer.

"_Sam? You okay?" _

"Lucifer, something's happening at home! Cas texted Dean asking for help and Dean's gone in to the house…I can hear banging and shouting, Luce!"

"_We're on our way, just stay where you are, Sammy." _

Anna and Lucifer pulled up two minutes later and Lucifer sprinted towards the house, Anna staying to talk with Sam through the window the youngest Winchester had opened. Bursting through the door Lucifer found Dean stood in between Michael and Castiel, a kitchen knife held up ready to use.

"Don't think I won't, Michael…you lay one fucking finger on him if you dare!" Dean yelled, so authoritative it made Lucifer shudder.

"You're both sick abominations." Michael growled, "Look at what you've done to him! You've turned him…the other way."

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch!" Dean growled back, "We love each other! What the fuck gives _anyone_, let alone a bastard like you the right to tell us who we can and can't love?"

Michael stood shell-shocked.

"Yeah, you fucking heard me." Dean hissed, "You've got no right interfering and preaching, and you certainly ain't got a right to come here and beat Castiel to a bloody pulp!"

Lucifer was damn proud of Dean, so determined to defend Castiel, even if it meant having to use that knife in his hand. The second oldest Novak looked at his youngest brother who coughing up blood onto the floor.

"So if I were you, Michael," Dean snarled, "I'd get the fuck away from us all or so help me I'll hunt you down and I'll kick your lily-white ass from here into the next Millennium. You got that?"

A silent and quite frankly pale Michael nodded and backed away from Dean, turning to see Lucifer.

"Get out." Lucifer added on the end, his eyes not leaving his older brother until he'd gone down the street, "Dean, can I have the car keys so I can let Sam out?"

"Sure." Dean replied, throwing the keys to Lucifer before kneeling down beside Castiel, cradling him to his chest.

Castiel trembled and jumped at Dean's touch, but the older Winchester assured him of who it was and that he was okay.

"Dean…my chest hurts…I can't breathe properly." Castiel gasped, trying to control his breathing.

"Shhh, don't talk, Cas…keep breathing as normal as possible, okay?" Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's forehead.

"I love you." Castiel breathed, clutching onto Dean with all his strength as blood ran down his chin.

"Love you too." Dean said softly, wiping the blood away with his shirt.

Lucifer reappeared at the door with Anna and Sam in tow.

"Gabriel's on his way, so is an ambulance." He said moving over to the couple, kneeling down and pulling Dean close to his chest, wrapping his right arm around Castiel's trembling form,

"I'm so proud of you, Dean…so proud."

Dean smiled but couldn't stop tears escaping his eyes as he held Castiel close to him. Then Gabriel and the ambulance showed up.

* * *

The nurse appeared from Castiel's room and everyone stood.

"Alright, Gabriel?" She asked, Gabriel stepping forward, "Castiel has broken ribs and needs to rest for up to four weeks. We've got him some painkillers ready, but we want to keep him in tonight for observation."

Gabriel nodded.

"Thank you so much…" He whispered, earning a smile from the young nurse.

"Okay, where's Dean?" The nurse asked, the oldest Winchester stepping forward with a tear streaked face, "He's asking for you, Honey. You can go in and see him now."

Dean looked to the others as if asking for permission.

"If he's asking for you, Dean, go on," Gabriel said, "We'll go in and see him in a minute, it's okay."

Dean nodded and the nurse let him into the room before talking the family about how he sustained the injuries.

Castiel's blackened eyes opened and he saw Dean, a smile spreading across his split lips as he looked on his lover. Grabbing a chair, Dean sat beside Castiel and took his hand.

"Dean, you're here…" Castiel breathed, "I thought you'd gone…"

"I wouldn't go anywhere until I knew you were safe, Cas…I'm not leaving your side okay?"

Castiel smiled weakly and a lone tear escaped his eyes. This kid had cried way too much recently. It was damn unfair; all of it was damn unfair. They shouldn't be treated this way because they love each other.

"Love you." Castiel said, just managing to choke back a sob.

Dean moved forward and kissed the tear away, only to find Castiel's broken lips on his own in a tender kiss.

"Love you too." Dean whispered, keeping hold of Castiel's hand.

If it killed him, Dean was gonna make life so much better for Castiel…if it killed him.

"Things are gonna get better, Cas." Dean said softly, "I promise you."

-TBC-


	11. Don't Leave Me

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this guys! Thanks to everyone who's read, favourited, alerted and reviewed. It means a lot! I had tears in my eyes when I wrote the end of this chapter. Hope it's not too sad. xxx

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Eleven: Don't Leave Me **

Dean stirred the coffee before taking it up to his room, blowing on it so it wouldn't be too hot to drink. Opening the bedroom door he saw Castiel asleep, bandages wound around him like a yo-yo string, just waiting to be released. Castiel wanted them gone _so bad_ because they were itching him like crazy. Dean put the coffee on Castiel's side of the bed before climbing in the other side next to his beautiful lover as he slept peacefully. Dean was content to just lay there and watch him sleep. The poor guy still had a few bruises but the black eyes and split lip had healed. Just as Dean was lost in his daydream, blue eyes blinked open and met his green ones. Castiel smiled and relaxed, basking in Dean's presence before attempting to sit up. He flinched and hissed in pain, his eyes closing tightly before he felt Dean's strong, safe arms around him. The older Winchester pulled Castiel up and rested him against his chest, their skin tingling as Castiel's bare back rested against Dean's bare chest.

"Thank you." Castiel whispered, relaxing as the pain left his ribs.

"How you feeling this mornin'?" Dean asked, reaching over and passing Castiel his coffee when the younger boy struggled to reach.

"Better thanks, Dean…Are you okay? I didn't keep you awake with my shuffling did I?" Castiel countered, turning his head to look at the older Winchester with concern in his eyes.

Last night, Castiel had found it difficult to get comfortable, and he moved a lot until about two-thirty when he finally fell asleep.

"No, Sweetheart." Dean whispered, meeting Castiel's lips in a soft kiss, "You didn't keep me awake. I didn't know you were shuffling about."  
That was a lie, but Dean didn't wanna make Castiel feel bad; it's not like it was his fault he was laid up with broken ribs. Another week of rest to go before heading back to the hospital for a check up. It was Christmas break now, of all the times to be laid up in bed. Christmas was two weeks away, and the house was already decorated with wonderful trimmings. Mistletoe was hung above Dean and Castiel's bed and they had a small tree in the corner of the room. Outside, the sun was shining but the wind was biting cold. Castiel shivered slightly and pulled the covers further over him.

"You cold?" Dean asked, earning a nod before Castiel's body actually started trembling fully.

Dean carefully moved out from behind Castiel and padded across the room, opening his closet to pull out two hoodies. He hated hoodies, but if it kept them warm he'd be willing to wear one. He grabbed two t-shirts and took them over to the bed with the hoodies, helping Castiel put on his t-shirt and hoodie first before putting his own on. Sliding back under the warmth of the covers, Dean lay behind Castiel again, smiling as he felt his boyfriend press against him. They shared their bodily warmth for another three hours before finally, Dean made a move downstairs.

* * *

Finally, Castiel's bandages were off and he had never been as relieved. He was so relieved that when he was showering, Dean heard him sighing and laughing as he felt free from those confining bandages. He also heard Castiel thanking God.

"_I can make love with Dean again! I can show him how much I love him again! Thank you, God! So much!" _

Dean smiled before heading back to their room, lighting some candles and finding some soft music to play.

Castiel returned from the bathroom, opening his bedroom door to find Dean in his best shirt and jeans, stood in the room which was lit by the soft glows from burning candles. Music from one of Anna's _Chillout _albums drifted through the room into Castiel's ears.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, taken aback when Dean moved forward, kissing Castiel passionately before pulling him into the room, draping Castiel's blue tie over the door handle and closing the door, their lips still attached.

The blue tie was the code for _"Don't come in 'cause we're probably doing it." _It was the tie Castiel wore on the night he and Dean got together (since they were at a school dance) and therefore was sacred to both of them.

Castiel dropped his pile of clothes as his arms slid home around Dean's neck.

"I've missed you," he whispered into Dean's ear as they embraced each other.

"I've missed you too." Dean replied, his fingers twitching at the hem of Castiel's t-shirt, just begging to lift it off.

Castiel lifted his arms and Dean pulled the shirt over his head, revealing that beautiful torso that had been covered for four weeks. Castiel's fingers moved to Dean's shirt buttons as they kissed again, the younger boy working at the buttons teasingly slowly.

As the couple moved to the bed, they unfastened each other's jeans and stepped out of them, laying back on the bed as Castiel lay between Dean's spread legs, gasping in surprise when Dean flipped them over, spreading Castiel's legs and settling between them before lifting his lover into his lap, both of them rocking their hips as they kissed.

"Love you," Dean breathed in between kisses, "Missed you…"

"Love you too," Castiel replied, moaning when Dean's right hand slipped between them and cupped his erection, "Missed you too."

Dean's calloused hands found Castiel's hips and the waistband for the youngest Novak's boxers. Castiel lifted himself from Dean's lap as the older Winchester removed them, Castiel soon taking Dean's off before grabbing the lube. Dean slathered the stuff onto his fingers and worked Castiel open, smiling when he felt his lover's thighs twitch against his own. When he was open enough, Dean removed his fingers and Castiel lowered himself onto Dean's erection. The burn soon faded and Dean thrusted slowly, trying to set a good pace for the pair of them so Castiel could adjust. As they rocked together languidly, Dean gripped Castiel tight, holding him as the younger Novak trembled with the sensation.

"Castiel!"

The pair stopped moving and Castiel shook more violently as he turned his head.

"R-R-Raphael…"

_Oh God..._

The youngest Novak stared at the fourth youngest Novak. Dean stared at Raphael, absolutely horrified. They'd been caught with their pants down, literally…they were actually caught fornicating, and Raphael stood in shock. Gabriel moved upstairs and saw the blue tie on the floor.

"Raphael." Gabriel said sternly, "Downstairs."

Raphael turned and left, the couple remaining tense and still. Dean looked up at Castiel who's blue eyes were wide and tearful. Dean could feel how scared Castiel was; it was pulsating between them. Castiel shook with fear and Dean reached up, cupping his cheek.

"Hey, Cas…? Castiel?"

Castiel remained shocked and silent, looking Dean in the eyes, only for Dean to see how red he was. A tear slipped down his cheek and he pulled off of Dean, moving to the door and closing it before sitting in the corner and pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself and burying his face in his arms. He began to sob uncontrollably, and Dean flew out of bed and locked the bedroom door before kneeling in front of his broken lover, gently stroking his arms. Castiel looked up with a tear streaked face only to see warm, loving, caring green eyes staring right back at him.  
"Oh, Dean…" he whispered, flying into Dean's arms, "Dean…"

"I'm here, Cas…it's okay."

"Don't leave me, Dean…"

"Never."

-TBC-


	12. Talking

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **Just a short chapter until I can figure out where this story's gonna go next.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twelve: Talking**

Dean held Castiel in his arms tightly. They'd just made love and were both so happy they could burst. Both of them lay there with big, goofy grins on their faces and Castiel finally rolled over to look at Dean.

"Hey, handsome…" he said softly, looking at the older Winchester with nothing but adoration and love.

"Hey, beautiful…" Dean replied, running a hand through Castiel's thick hair.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Something was troubling Dean and had been all day, and now Castiel was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Dean…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've just…you seem really bothered by something…"

A raised eyebrow followed by movement.

"What makes you say that?"

"Dean…you've been acting strange all day…"

A blush and averting of gazes.

"Dean, if we don't talk we're not gonna make it through…"

Dean looked up then, back into Castiel's trusting blue eyes. With a sigh he took Castiel's hands in his own.

"I saw my dad today…Went to jail to see him."

Tears filled the older Winchester's eyes.

"He was such a mess, Cas…he's gonna kill himself in there…"

The tears escaped and rolled down Dean's face.

"And I put him there in the first place…I let Gabriel call…"

Castiel grabbed Dean's face and forced him to look and listen.

"He's not going to kill himself and this is none of your fault!" Castiel scolded without meaning to, "He shouldn't have beat on you! It's his fault, Dean, no-one else's."

One lone tear escaped Dean's eye and he went to wipe it away but Castiel grabbed his wrist.

"Let me…"

He leaned forward and kissed the tear away before pressing his forehead to Dean's.

"He says sorry…" Dean whispered, "He says sorry for beating me and Sammy…he says sorry for judging us…"

Castiel pulled back and looked in Dean's eyes, joy filling them from his father's words.

"He wants to meet you. He was saying as long as we look after each other, and we love each other it doesn't matter…" Dean continued, "I think he's thought about it and seen sense now…"

"He wants to meet me?" Castiel asked, smiling beautifully at Dean.

Castiel had always felt guilty for splitting Sam and Dean up from their father.

"Yeah," Dean replied, "He's gonna see if they'll let me bring you with me when I go on Saturday."

Castiel smiled.

"Do you wanna come with?"

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean's lips before wrapping his arms around him and straddling his waist.

"See, talking helps." He whispered as he pulled away.

Dean nodded and grinned before kissing Castiel again.

"Yeah. Talking helps."

-TBC-


	13. Happiness

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Thirteen: ****Happiness**

After Raphael interrupted their passion play, Castiel couldn't look him in the face. When Raphael wished to speak to him alone, he grew afraid again. Dean, Gabriel, Anna, Lucifer and Sam all waited outside the room and listened to what was being said.

Inside the room, Raphael paced back and forth.

"I never want to find you in that state ever again." He scolded.

"State?" Castiel argued, "We were making love for the first time in a month since Michael beat to a fucking pulp!"

Everyone gasped at the word Castiel used. He _never _swore, so he must've been severely pissed to say that.

"I've been laid up in bed with bandages wrapped around me for a month! Did you know that?"

Raphael looked away and then back at Castiel.

"I knew Michael had been here, but I never knew that he beat you."

"Oh yeah, he fucking beat me alright." Castiel growled, tears now spilling down his face, "If it weren't for Dean and Lucifer I don't know what would've happened to me. Dean actually stood there and fought Michael off of me, before defending me outright."

Raphael felt a twinge in his stomach; he assumed this is what guilt felt like since he didn't really feel much. He was a monotonic, almost-dead-inside man, but after seeing his parents killed it's hardly surprising.

"WE ARE IN LOVE!" Castiel screamed, grabbing Raphael by the arm, "LISTEN TO ME!"

Raphael turned and looked at his youngest brother, who was slowly falling apart. The fourth youngest Novak could see that.

"We love each other…just because we're the same gender…it doesn't mean we can't love each other, Raphael…"

Raphael felt a stinging sensation in his eyes and nose. Tears filled his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his brother, rubbing his back as soothingly as he knew how.

"I'm so sorry, Castiel…" He whispered, "I never meant for anything to happen with Michael and Uriel…I know how they are."

"What are you saying?" Castiel asked as he pulled back from the embrace, looking into his brother's deep brown eyes.

"I'm accepting that you are with Dean." Raphael replied, pulling out a piece of paper and writing on it, "If you want to talk, Castiel…just call this number. If I don't pick up it's because Michael and Uriel are around, okay?"

"You _want _an abomination like me to call you if I want to talk?" Castiel asked, giving Raphael and incredulous look.

"No, I want my little brother to call me." Raphael answered, "I'm just glad you've found someone to make you happy, Cassie."

Castiel sobbed and hugged Raphael again.

"Bring Dean in." Raphael said, Castiel backing away and opening the door, dragging Dean inside and closing the door behind them.

Raphael moved forward and held out his hand to Dean who took it cautiously before being pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Raphael whispered, "I know you love my brother, and I know he loves you…"

"So you accept us now?" Dean asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes I do." Raphael said with a nod, "I do accept both of you. I'm glad you're happy."

Castiel held onto Dean before moving forward and hugging Raphael again.

* * *

"Mmm…" Castiel hummed as Dean suckled his collarbone.

"That good?" Dean asked as he came up for air.

"Aha…" Castiel replied.

"Well wait a minute 'cause you'll like it even more." Dean said with a devilish grin.

"Is that an offer?" Castiel asked, smiling when he felt Dean's hands around his hips.

"No, it's a promise." Dean replied, pulling Castiel's boxers down before taking him in his mouth.

"Oh God!" Castiel cried out, his fingers moving straight to Dean's hair and holding his head in place.

Dean sucked slowly, running his tongue from base to tip which sent Castiel into a writhing mess of moans, gasps, needy whimpers and twitches. Suddenly, Castiel pushed Dean away before leaping forward and kissing him, straddling his lap. After quick work with the lube Castiel lowered himself onto Dean and relaxed around the older Winchester before shoving him back onto the mattress. He pinned Dean's hands above his head and began to rock against Dean, moaning and letting his head fall back before his body arched over Dean's. Dean rocked his hips with Castiel's before sitting up and grabbing Castiel, flipping them over and then thrusting.

"Oh, Dean!"

"Fuck…oh my God, Castiel."

Castiel met Dean's thrusts and gasped, arching up into Dean's arms when the older Winchester took him in hand and started stroking him to release.

Breathing into each other's open mouths, Dean and Castiel came more intensely than ever before, and shivered as they held each other. Coming down from their high, they kissed tenderly, languidly and lovingly, relaxing into each other's embrace before Dean pulled out of Castiel. Castiel sat up and he and Dean arranged the pillows behind them to create a large, comfortable head rest before lying back against them, Castiel content for Dean to stay above him as they kissed and basked in the afterglow of their love making. They covered themselves up and entwined their limbs as they pressed their foreheads together. There was a soft knock at the door, and Dean was about to jump but Castiel held him still, shaking his head softly. Gabriel poked his head around the door and grinned.

"Awww, look at you two." He said with a smile, "Just wondered what you wanted for dinner, 'cause we're ordering in."

Castiel smiled and looked at Dean.

"The usual?" He asked, Dean nodding before kissing Castiel's head.

"The usual." Gabriel confirmed, smiling before heading out of the door.

The lovers were content to lie together and whisper words of love, kissing and holding each other.

"I love you, Winchester." Castiel said in an almost whisper, caressing Dean's cheek with soft fingers.

"Love you too, Novak." Dean replied, leaning down to whisper huskily into Castiel's ear, "You sexy little bastard."

Castiel grinned widely.

"Come on, we can shower before dinner…" Castiel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh…" Dean replied, "Good thinking, Batman."

"If I'm Batman," Castiel began as he climbed out of bed, "You're Robin."

Dean jumped up and chased Castiel to the bathroom.

-TBC-


	14. Love by Candlelight

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Fourteen: Love by Candlelight**

Dean and Castiel didn't once hold hands while they visited John. In a place like this, it was too dangerous to. The boys entered the room and waited for him.

"You okay?" Castiel asked, registering the look of sadness in Dean's stunning green eyes.

"Yeah…just brace yourself," Dean warned, "He looks a mess."

Castiel nodded, and just wanted to hold Dean's hand tightly in his own but he couldn't…_he couldn't_…not in here…

Then Dean saw that familiar face and stood up, Castiel with him as John entered the visiting room, immediately hugging Dean tight. Dean was right…he did look a mess. He was pale, there were huge black rings under his eyes and he just looked old and weak.

"Hey, Dad." Dean whispered, regrettably pulling away from the hug.

"Dean," John said, turning to Castiel with a soft smile, "Castiel."

"John." Castiel said back, smiling when the older man pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for looking after my boy." He whispered, releasing Castiel from his strong embrace.

Castiel smiled and nodded, both he and Dean scooting close together before sneakily clasping hands and squeezing as John spoke.

"I'm sorry, boys." He said, his cheeks flushing with shame, "I should never have judged you, I know that."

Both boys nodded in understanding and left it at that. John Winchester very rarely apologised, and that was apparent. They were so grateful that they were finally being accepted by their families. Castiel knew deep down that Michael and Uriel would probably never accept them, but that was their problem. They both had serious issues of their own like dealing with their horrendous cases of 'I'm-a-Jackass-Syndrome'.

* * *

Castiel's lips found Dean's neck and they caressed it, lightly brushing against Dean's jaw and then latching onto his lower lip. Dean's eyes fluttered open and he smiled as Castiel kissed him fully before straddling his waist.

"Happy Saturday." Castiel whispered, kissing Dean's forehead.

"Saturday?" Dean asked, "Thank GOD!"

Yes, the boys hated school, but Saturday meant the weekend, and the weekend meant being able to spend more time together.

"Wanna shower?" Castiel asked, running a hand up Dean's t-shirt, his fingers skimming over a nipple.

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel with all the passion he could before lifting him into his arms, causing the younger boy to wrap his legs around Dean's waist.

* * *

Both boys slowed their movements as they came down from their high, the hot water cascading on them as Dean remained behind Castiel. The younger boy supported himself against the wall as his orgasm continued to flow through him. He shuddered as Dean left his body and the older Winchester pressed himself to Castiel, wrapping strong arms around his waist. Kissing the nape of Castiel's neck and his shoulders, Dean whispered words of love into Castiel's ear, feeling the youngest Novak press back against his chest. A slender hand carded through Dean's hair before an index finger ran down his cheek. Castiel turned in Dean's arms, kissing his lover passionately on the lips before the couple began to clean themselves up.

* * *

Lucifer and Castiel sat drinking coffee in the dining room while Sam was at Jessica's, Dean was visiting his dad, and Anna and Gabriel were out food shopping.

"I take it things are going well with you two then." Lucifer chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

Castiel looked confused (damn adorably confused too).

"Well from what I hear every other night you guys are doing just fine and dandy."

Castiel blushed.

"Oh my God…you can hear us?" He asked, his face now on fire and glowing a brilliant red colour.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry, Baby Bro," Lucifer laughed, "None of us listen really…we just hear it as background noise."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Castiel asked, "We could've just kept it down."

"Listen, it's taken long enough for you guys just to be accepted, and to get on without feeling as though your every move is being judged." Lucifer said, "You aren't making any more compromises for people, you shouldn't have to."

Castiel didn't say anymore until Dean and Gabriel came home.

* * *

Sam was staying at Jessica's for the weekend since her parents were out of town, and Lucifer, Anna and Gabriel had headed out of town to go and see the other Novak brothers to try and make peace for Castiel's sake.

Castiel and Dean lay bathed in candlelight. Every door and window was locked, every set of curtains were drawn so no-one could interrupt them tonight. Their mattress was in the centre of the room, with their bedspread, the furniture moved and the candles safely away from them as they writhed slowly in ecstasy together, soft music playing in the background. Dean thrusted into Castiel, his lover rolling his hips in return as they held each other, Dean's arms securely around Castiel and his body covering the youngest Novak's. Castiel's heels caressed the backs of Dean's legs he rested them in the crease of Dean's knees. His breath hitched when Dean hit his prostate (he was getting increasingly better at finding that quickly), arching up into the older Winchester's arms.

"Dean…" he whispered, opening his eyes and staring into Dean's as they moved so slowly it was almost torturous.

"I've got you…" Dean said softly, as Castiel bit his lip and fell back onto the mattress.

Dean moved right over Castiel, lifting the younger boy's head up and holding it to his shoulder. Castiel pressed his forehead there and moaned, grimacing through the pleasure. He felt his eyes burning as tears appeared in them. Pulling Castiel into his lap, Dean held his boyfriend close as they moved, feeling something wet hit his back. He pulled back to see Castiel with tears rolling down his face, his blue eyes sparkling even more with the tears as they stared at Dean with nothing but love and devotion in them.

Dean's breath hitched and he kissed the tears away, pressing his and Castiel's foreheads together as they continued to move. Soon, Dean found himself on his back as Castiel pushed him down, slowly riding Dean and slipping the older boy's arms above his head. Dean moaned and gasped as Castiel pushed down against his thrusts so torturously slowly. Dean broke free and rolled them over so Castiel was on his back again, speeding up a little as they made, by far, the most sensual love they had ever made together. Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders and shivered against him as he came silently in the space between them. Dean followed soon after and collapsed on Castiel, kissing his lazily before climbing off of him and laying on his stomach by Castiel's side. The younger boy draped an arm across Dean's back as he rolled onto _his _stomach, looking at Dean with sparkling blue eyes.

"Love you." Dean whispered, brushing some of the hair from Castiel's face.

"Love you too." Castiel replied, smiling when Dean propped himself up on one elbow and pulled Castiel closer, the youngest Novak rolling onto his back so he and Dean could just gaze at one another.

Dean leaned in for a breathtaking kiss before pulling the covered over them, grabbing the pillows and putting them underneath their heads for more support. When Castiel found the energy, he slipped out from under Dean and blew out the candles before sliding back under his lover. The lovers lay in silence, bathing in each other's love before falling asleep, the sounds of Sarah McLachlan drifting quietly through the house.

-TBC-


	15. I'm Sorry – Part I

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Fifteen: I'm Sorry – Part I**

School was easier for Dean and Castiel now that people knew they were a couple. Most people didn't care and they still had a lot of friends, but there were a minority that hated them. Chuck had nicknamed the group _The Demons _because each one of them had their own individual poison to spread.

There were Alastair and Azazel Williams who Dean and Castiel had dealt with before, Ruby Winters, her best friend Lilith Daniels and then Ruby's cousin, Meg Johnson. The whole lot of them were evil right to the fucking core, and now the entire school knew about Dean and Castiel, they saw it as an opportunity to just bully them even more. Ruby pulled the most vicious stunt out of the lot one day in April, which earned her a lot of praise from her friends, but Jo and Becky dealt with her after.

Dean and Castiel were meeting after school in the yard, since they had different classes in the afternoon. Dean sat on the bench waiting for Castiel who was probably getting some more revision material for his exams, when he felt someone sit beside him.

"Hi, Dean." A voice said seductively, "You're looking a little lonely."

"Fuck off, Ruby." Dean replied, not even looking at the Hell-Bitch (as he affectionately called her).

"Come on, at least dignify me with a look." She said, "I'm not what people think I am."

"A slutty bitch?" Dean snorted, shooting her a glare, "I beg to differ."

Dean felt a hand on his thigh and he looked round at Ruby, only for her to press her lips to his, straddling his lap and assaulting his mouth with her tongue. He realised he was kissing her back, and that thought panicked him so much. He gripped the back of her jacket and began to push her away when they both heard a voice.

"Dean…?"

_Oh no… _

Both Ruby and Dean turned around to see Castiel stood there with tears falling down his face. Dean shoved Ruby off of him and began to try and explain, but Castiel shook his head backing away when Dean moved towards him. Ruby sat with a satisfied smirk on her face as she watched Dean and Castiel fall apart.

"Cas…please…"

"Dean! " Ruby shouted, making Dean turn around, "Call me."

The older Winchester growled, and when he turned around Castiel was gone.

* * *

"Hello?" Gabriel asked as he answered his cell phone.

"_G-Gabriel…" _A soft voice trembled on the other end of the line.

"Cassie?" Gabriel asked, "You okay?"

"_Can you come and pick me up…please?" _

There was a sob from the youngest Novak.

"What's happened, Buddy?" Gabriel asked as he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"_D-Dean…" _Castiel sobbed, _"I'm at the l-library…I just wanna come home." _

Gabriel sighed and looked at Lucifer and Anna as he moved to the door.

"I'm on my way, kiddo. I'll be there in five."

"_Thank you." _

Hanging up, Gabriel rushed out of the door.

He returned ten minutes later with a sobbing, shivering wreck by his side.

"Come on," Gabriel whispered, taking Castiel upstairs into his room and locking the door.

Taking the younger boy into his arms, Gabriel rubbed soothing lines up and down his back before Castiel pulled back.

"In the beginning it wasn't intentional…" Castiel began, thanking Gabriel as he passed him a tissue, "But then he started kissing her back…"

Gabriel sighed and lifted Castiel's chin up with a gentle finger.

"When he comes home, I want you to talk to him, okay? You can work this out, Cassie…he may have kissed her back but Ruby made the first move, probably drawing him in with her demon poison knowing her…the little whore."

Castiel laughed at that and nodded, hugging Gabriel again before the older Novak got up.

"Stay in here if you want. I'll tell the others to leave you alone while you think, okay?"

"Thank you, Gabriel." Castiel sniffled, wiping his eyes with the tissue before curling up on the bed, lying on his side as Gabriel closed the door.

He grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it tight, crying into the satin material and curling in on himself. He looked up to where Heaven was supposed to be and sighed.

"Why, God?" He asked, not expecting a real answer, "What have I done that is so wrong to deserve that?"

No sign or omen came, so Castiel curled back up, burying his face in the pillow and crying so hard he could barely breathe. Then there was a knock at the door.

-TBC-


	16. I'm Sorry  Part II

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Sixteen: I'm Sorry Part II**

Lucifer poked his head around the door and Castiel looked around and saw his brother, instantly breaking into sobs as he met his brother's warm eyes. Lucifer closed the door and sat on the bed, cupping Castiel's cheek and stroking soothing lines just under his eyes.

"C'mere." Lucifer whispered, pulling Castiel in for a hug, sighing with sympathy as he felt Castiel grip onto him for dear life, "Hush now, Cassie…"

Castiel sobbed heavily into his brother's shoulder as Lucifer rocked him gently in his embrace, shushing him and telling him he was okay, like he used to do when Castiel would have a nightmare as a child.

Downstairs, Dean sat with his head in his hands, Gabriel and Anna by his side. Sam and Jessica moved into Sam's room since the older Winchester had interrupted their make out session. Anna patted Dean's back.

"We know you didn't initiate, Dean." She whispered comfortingly, "But you did kiss her back."

"I know…" Dean replied, growling at himself, "Ugh! What was I thinking?"

Gabriel chuckled.

"Dean, we all know the hell-bitch is a very good manipulator." He assured the older boy, "Just give Cassie some time and he'll come round."

"God…I didn't even talk much to her, she just appeared beside me and started flirting…so I told her to fuck off…" Dean said, tears welling up in his eyes, "Then I told her what I thought of her and she just jumped me…"

There were the sounds of shoes on the stairs and Lucifer appeared, followed by a teary eyed Castiel who held out his hand to Dean. Dean knew he wasn't in the clear but he was grateful to Castiel for at least offering a hand to him. Dean took the youngest Novak's hand and they went to their room.

"They'll be okay, right?" Sam asked as he came entered the living room with Jessica, who held his hand tightly.

The adults looked round and saw Sam with those famous puppy eyes.

"Yeah…they'll be fine." Anna assured him, "They're just gonna talk now."

Sam smiled and turned to Jessica, who hugged him tight before they headed back upstairs.

* * *

Castiel and Dean sat on the bed, kissing slowly despite Dean half expecting to be screamed at and possibly hit. Castiel held Dean close to him as he sobbed into the kiss. He broke it and pressed their foreheads together, looking into Dean's green eyes.

"You're mine, Winchester…she can keep her hands off you."

"I'm sorry, Cas…" Dean whispered as Castiel bit his lip, "I don't know what happened…"

"It's okay," Castiel replied, looking up into Dean's eyes, "The hell-bitch just spread her poison that's all."

Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel's body and pulled him closer (if that was possible), holding him tightly in his embrace.

"I shouldn't have kissed her back…" Dean said quietly, pulling back and kissing Castiel's lips.

"It's over with…" Castiel whispered huskily, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"I take you wanna have make-up sex now…" Dean said, Castiel nodding eagerly in response.

The younger boy's hands found Dean's shirt and pulled it over his head. Grabbing the tie from the nightstand, Castiel slung it over the door handle before closing the door and locking it. Moving back to the bed, Castiel straddled Dean's waist, kissing him with so much passion and love it brought tears to Dean's eyes. Castiel's eyes remained closed as he began to work on taking his jeans off.

"My Winchester…not anyone else's…"

Dean gripped the sides of Castiel's face and kissed him hard, his hands running up to the youngest Novak's hair, pulling on it lightly when Castiel bit his bottom lips. Both boys had their jeans unfastened now, and Dean kissed down Castiel's neck and chest, taking a nipple in his mouth which sent a jolt of pleasure rushing through Castiel's body. He took in a shaky breath and gripped Dean's hair, bucking his hips against the older boy's.

Soon they were connected, Castiel on all fours as Dean ground into him from behind, slowly and languidly while running a soothing hand up and down Castiel's back. Dean felt nowhere near close enough to Castiel so he lifted the younger boy upward to his chest and sat back so Castiel was in his lap. Bare skin pressed together and both boys shivered, but Castiel pulled off of Dean.

"Wanna see your face." He said, turning and facing his lover.

Dean was mesmerised by the twinkling of Castiel's eyes in the sunlight that shone through the window. As he lowered himself back down, Dean strengthened his hold on him, pulling him towards his chest and running fingers through that dark, thick velvety hair. The couple rocked together in almost silence until they came, letting out soft moans as they breathed in pants, kissing each other's skin wherever possible. As they came down from their high, the lovers were content to sit still and just hold one another.

"Love you, Novak."

"Love you, Winchester."

Boy, was Ruby gonna pay for this one.

-TBC-


	17. Revenge is Sweet

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **Sorry it's only short, I'm trying to figure out which way to take this one now. :D ENJOY!

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Seventeen: Revenge is Sweet**

"She never!" Jo breathed as Dean told her what had happened with Ruby.

"_Yep, straight up…and then after she said, 'Dean, call me!'." _Dean replied, sounding damn angry about it on the phone.

"What a bitch!" Jo exclaimed, "Right, Deany-Boy, leave it to me and Becky. We'll deal with her."

_"Jo, don't do anything you'll reg-"_

Dean was cut off when Jo flipped her cell phone shut. She turned to Becky and grabbed their jackets, throwing Becky's to her.

"Come on, Becky." Jo snarled, "We got a whore to deal with."

"What's gone on?" Becky asked, throwing her jacket on before grabbing her keys and phone.

"I'll explain on the way." Jo replied, both of them heading out towards Jo's pink truck.

* * *

"I see Winchester and Novak need girls to sort out their battles." Ruby laughed as Jo and Becky had her pinned to a tree.

"No, they'd deal with you themselves if they weren't men." Jo growled, "You know how people react to men hitting women."

"They aren't men, they're freaks." Ruby replied.

"You pull a stunt like that ever again, Winters and so help us we will kick your ass to dust." Becky threatened, Ruby giggling in response.

"I can report you for bullying here." Ruby retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Becky," Jo began with a smirk, "Exhibit A please."

"With pleasure, Jo." Becky replied, taking her phone out and finding Exhibit A before showing it Ruby who looked in horror at the picture.

She tried to make a grab for it but Becky pulled the phone away.

"I have several copies of this in several places," Becky began, "And what would your mother say if she saw her precious daughter making out with Azazel against the bike shed."

Jo took a look at the photo and raised an eyebrow.

"With Azazel's hand up her skirt by the looks." She said, tutting, "Bad girl."

Ruby's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Trust us." Becky said with an evil grin.

"We would." Jo finished.

"I swear, I'll never go near Dean or Cas again." Ruby said, swallowing thickly, "I promise."

"Good girl." Jo said, tapping the side of Ruby's face gently.

"See you around, Ruby!" Becky called cheerfully as the girls climbed into the truck to head to Castiel's.

* * *

Castiel and Dean laughed hysterically when they found out how Jo and Becky had managed to get some control over Ruby.

"_That _is a good one!" Dean laughed, wrapping an arm around Castiel before kissing his temple.

"Well done, girls." Castiel said, snuggling into Dean's hold.

"If anyone gives you anymore shit," Jo laughed, "We got filth on 'em all."

"Seriously?" Castiel asked, Jo nodding excitedly as everyone moved over to her side to have a look.

"Exhibit A, Ruby and Azazel." Jo began listing, everyone gasping at the photo.

"Damn, someone looks like he's having some fun!" Dean chuckled, everyone flinching at the next photo.

"Whoa!" Castiel cried, "How the hell did you get a shot like that?"

"When your Great-great Grandfather founded three schools, you kinda get enough money to buy a phone with decent zoom."

The photo was of Lilith and Alastair in the girl's bathroom, and how he got her into that position without being seen or breaking the cubicle door down, the would never know. The next photo made everyone gasp.

"How dare they have a go at us? Look at them!" Castiel exclaimed as he looked at the photo.

It was in the park, Lilith and Ruby making out against one tree and Azazel and Meg making out against another.

"Ewww…it's like they're a mass orgy gang…" Dean said, "I bet they hook up for orgy weekends or something…you know orgy on Saturday, bondage on Sunday."

Everyone else laughed and made sounds of disgust.

"Oh, that's something to put on our list!" Castiel cried jokingly.

"What, bondage?" Dean asked, earning a nod, "Hmmm…we'll try it tonight, okay, bitch?"

"You got it, Master." Castiel replied with a wink.

The girls laughed.

"You guys are soooo cute!" Becky cried, kissing both their cheeks, "And hot."

Dean and Castiel looked disturbed then as she sat and stared at them.

"We'll send you a photo, it lasts longer." Dean chuckled, blinking when he felt Castiel's hand at the small of his back, slipping down the back of his jeans.

He could feel a blush sweeping across his face and he looked at the youngest Novak who had that unmistakeable glint in his eye.

"Sorry, girls," Dean began, "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave because _someone's _horny."

Jo and Becky looked at Castiel who blushed and giggled.

"Awww can we not stay and watch?" Becky asked, ever hopeful.

"No, we'll take a photo for you, Becky!" Castiel called as she and Jo left the bedroom.

"See you guys later!" They called on the way out.

Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively before hanging the tie over the handle and locking the door.

"Bondage?" He asked, Castiel thinking before responding.

"I'll let you tie my hands up but no more than that."

Dean grinned widely before finding his red tie, strapping Castiel's wrists to the headboard of the bed.

This was going to be fantastic.

-TBC-


	18. Trouble on the Road

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Eighteen: Trouble on the Road**

Gabriel had booked a surprise weekend vacation for Dean and Castiel in Vegas, and Dean was driving them up there. They left late on the Friday afternoon, and by Friday night, Dean was too tired to keep going since he hadn't slept well, and there wasn't a motel in sight. There was, however, a patch of woodland where they could stay for the night. Pulling into the cover of the trees, Dean stopped the car and both boys reclined their seats, shuffling into the back to lay and sleep. Neither of them had slept particularly well, and Castiel was feeling a bit under the weather anyway.

Castiel shivered a little in the cold of the car before Dean pulled him close, kissing the nape of his neck and reaching round to unfasten his buttons.

"Are you initiating something, Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Please let him be initiating something! Pretty please with a cherry on top! _

"Do you want me to be, Castiel?" Dean asked in a husky voice.

Castiel's eyes drifted closed as Dean's hand found his chest.

"Mmm…" He whispered, pressing back against Dean, "I need warming up, I think."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, rolling Castiel onto his back and settling between his legs, "If you feel cold."

To Dean he didn't feel cold at all; Castiel felt perfectly okay to Dean, if a little warm.

Leaning down for a passionate kiss, Dean's trembling fingers unfastened the rest of Castiel's buttons as the younger boy shivered underneath him, Dean's t-shirt coming off before the older Winchester covered Castiel's trembling body with his own.

"I'll make you warm, Baby." Dean whispered, leaning back down for another kiss.

Castiel sat up and removed his shirt, shivering again. Damn it was cold tonight. Dean took Castiel into his arms and kissed him passionately before moving to the belt of the youngest Novak's jeans.

Soon their jeans and underwear were gone, and they rocked together, erections brushing against each other as they kissed. The windows of the Impala had started to steam up as their hips ground together. Dean sucked his fingers before preparing Castiel for his erection, then sliding home and holding Castiel close to him. The younger boy whimpered with pain and grimaced, his entire body tensing suddenly.

"Dean, stop…" He cried, "Please…please!"

Dean sat up.

"What? What's wrong…?" He asked, panic present in his green eyes as Castiel winced in pain, pushing Dean off of him before curling into the foetal position.

"I feel…ill…" Castiel whispered, "I'm cold and my joints are all aching."

Dean went to touch Castiel but the younger boy curled further in on himself.

"Oh God…" Dean breathed as he flipped on a flashlight to try and see Castiel.

The boy's face was flushed and he was sweating profusely, but his body was wracked with tremors.

Grabbing his cell phone, Dean called home.

_"Hello?" _Sam answered cheerfully.

"Sammy, it's Dean, can you put one of the adults on?" Dean asked.

"_Okay," _Sam replied, before calling Lucifer.

When that familiar voice answered, Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Dean, you okay?" _

"Yeah I'm fine," Dean replied, "But I dunno if Cas is…he's shivering but he's really hot and flushed. He's sweating too but I don't know what to do!"

"_Calm down, it sounds like a fever," _Lucifer replied calmly, _"Just keep him as cool as possible. How far are you away from home?" _

"About four hours." Dean answered, wincing when Castiel groaned in pain behind him, "His joints are aching and everything."

"_I can hear." _Lucifer said softly, _"Where are you?" _

Dean gave Lucifer the directions and the second oldest Novak gave Dean instructions as to how to help Castiel before he set off to find them.

Luckily, Dean and Castiel had packed a cooler in the trunk of the Impala in case they got hungry on the journey, and in there was an ice pack _and _bottles of water. The question was, what could he use to put the water in? Putting his clothes back on, Dean helped Castiel into his boxers before laying him back down.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cas." He whispered, "Just heading to the trunk to get some things okay?"

"D-don't go…" Castiel stuttered through chattering teeth, "Please…"

"I'll be two seconds, Baby." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's lips gently before running round the car to the trunk to get the supplies.

When he got back in the car, Castiel was trying to cover himself up.

"No, Cas…" Dean said softly, "Leave your clothes alone."

"Bu-but, Dean…I'm c-cold…"

"You ain't, trust me."

Emptying all the contents of the cooler further towards the front of the car, Dean filled the small box with the giant bottles of water before placing the icepack in. He was going to have to keep lifting that in and out so the water didn't freeze so he put one of their towels down to place it on. Grabbing a washcloth, he dipped it in the cold water and rung it out before dabbing Castiel's brow with it.

"No, Dean! I'm t-too cold…it's burning."

"I know," Dean whispered, lying on his side by Castiel and stroking his damp hair tenderly, "I know it hurts but trust me, you're really hot."

Castiel managed a small laugh.

"Y-you hitting on m-me, Winchester?"

Dean laughed at that, but winced when Castiel's breathing hitched again.

"How long have you felt ill for, Cas?" Dean asked, finding that flashlight again.

"Two days…I had a rash on my arm…I don't think it's gone away yet…"

Dean's heart stopped for a moment.

"Rash?" He asked, grabbing the flashlight, "Which arm?"

"My r-right…" Castiel replied, groaning in pain when Dean moved over to have a look.

"Sorry, Baby." He whispered, kissing Castiel's head softly.

He found the rash all right. It was a circle of red dots on his arm and God, did his heart stop then for longer this time. Grabbing one of the glass beakers Dean had packed in the cooler, he ran it over the rash and it didn't disappear.

"Oh my God…" He breathed, grabbing his phone again.

This time he was calling 911.

-TBC-


	19. Nurse Dean

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Nineteen: Nurse Dean**

As the family waited outside Castiel and Dean's room, Dean sat and prayed silently that Castiel would be okay. Lucifer wrapped a reassuring arm around Dean and stroked his fingers soothingly through his hair.

"He'll be okay, Dean." Lucifer whispered.

"What if it's meningitis though?" Dean asked, "That rash on his arm…my dad taught me about signs of illness in case Sammy ever got sick, and that's what a meningitis rash looks like."

"It's chicken pox actually." A voice piped up.

The doctor stood there with closing the door behind her. She held up a bottle of tablets and passed them to Lucifer.

"These are Antihistamine tablets that'll help stop the itching through the night. There are instructions on the bottle," She explained, "You need to get him an antiviral drug to stop the virus spreading, use calamine lotion on the spots and make sure he doesn't scratch them. Ibuprofen and Paracetamol will help ease the fever, and make sure he has plenty to drink."

The family nodded and Dean sighed with relief.

"Has anyone here not had chicken pox before?" She asked, only Sam putting his hand up, "Okay, the rest of you should be okay to look after Castiel then."

The doctor turned to Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"He was telling me about how you took care of him in the car." She said, "He's really thankful for that."

"I couldn't just leave him like that, he was really suffering." Dean replied, "Just did what I thought was right."

"He really loves you, you know." She whispered, Dean nodding in response, "He's asking for you."

Dean went into the room as the doctor said her goodbyes to the others. Castiel was getting more spots across his arms.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" Castiel said straight away as Dean closed the door.

Dean was stunned.

"Hello to you too," Dean laughed a little nervously, "You haven't lied to me…"

"I have, Dean…" Castiel whispered, beckoning Dean closer.

Dean knelt by the bed and Castiel lifted the sheets, revealing spots all up his legs.

"That's why I've not wanted to sleep with you for the past couple of days," he whispered, "In the car it was so dark I thought you wouldn't notice…and you didn't, not even when you helped me put my boxers on you didn't see them…"

Dean sighed.

"That's why you've been wearing sweatpants and long socks in bed I take it." He said, chuckling.

Castiel nodded.

"I'm sorry."

The poor kid looked like he was gonna cry, and Dean could see a few spots forming on his face too. He couldn't kiss Castiel's lips just in case, so instead he kissed his own hand and blew a kiss to Castiel who caught it with a mocking smile on his face.

"It's okay, don't be sorry." Dean whispered, carding a gentle hand through Castiel's hair, "Love you."

"Love you too.

* * *

For the nights Castiel was ill, Dean slept on the sofa bed in Sam's room, while the youngest Novak cried himself to sleep because he felt like his right arm was missing. Without Dean there the room felt cold, bare and empty. During the day, Dean and the others looked after Castiel (Dean taking most of the responsibility). As a joke, Anna bought him a nurse's headdress which he started wearing when it was that time of the day where Castiel needed his medicine. At least it put a smile on Castiel's face.

* * *

As Dean finished rubbing the lotion on the few spots that were lingering on Castiel's skin, the younger boy smiled and sighed.

"Thank you, Nurse Dean." He said with a chuckle, earning a playful scowl from the older Winchester, "Love you."

"Love you too, Cas." Dean replied, "I'm just gonna wash my hands."

Castiel nodded and remained on his stomach to let the lotion on his back soak in. Dean moved to the bathroom, washing his hands before putting anti-bacterial gel on them. Returning to the bedroom, he saw Castiel smiling happily on his stomach. His back was the only place where there were spots, and they were all at the base of his spine, which meant that Dean got to see a little more of Castiel than he'd seen for the days his lover had been ill.

"You gonna keep that headdress?" Castiel asked, huskily.

"Only if you want me to." Dean replied with a seductive wink.

"When we can make love again you could rub more lotion on me and pretend you're curing my chicken pox." Castiel suggested, trying to look innocent.

"You just want a massage from me in the headdress don't you." Dean laughed, earning a small nod from Castiel.

"Thank you for taking care of me in the car…If I'd been alone like that I wouldn't have been able to do anything." He whispered, smiling when Dean blew him another kiss.

"No need to thank me, Babe. Just did the best thing for you."

"I love you so much." Castiel whispered, carding a spot free hand through Dean's hair.

"Love you too, Baby…so fucking much."

Dean took the spotless hand and kissed it before running his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"I gotta go, Gabriel wants help with dinner."

"Okay," Castiel replied, "Bye…I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too, Sweetheart." Dean replied, heading out of the door.

As he closed the door he was sure he heard sobbing, but maybe it was just Castiel coughing; the kid had done that a lot lately.

The main thing was that he was on the mend now, and soon they'd be back to the way they were. Yeah, maybe they didn't get their weekend in Vegas, but at least Castiel was safe and well-ish again.

-TBC-


	20. We Will be Free When it Ends

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **Warning - This chapter is a vital part of the story, however there is rape and violence in this chapter.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twenty: We Will be Free When it Ends**

Castiel made a full recovery from the chicken pox, much to everyone's relief. It felt amazing to him when he could share his bed with Dean again, but as usual for these two, something dark and ugly was lurking around the corner for them. In the literal sense, as they walked home from a party one night, something dark and ugly was waiting for them in an alley in between one of the nightclubs and the movie theatre.

This was going to be the most terrifying night of Castiel Novak's life, and cause a lot of damage for both him and Dean. As they passed that alley going down a seemingly deserted street, they were suddenly grabbed and thrown into the alley by none other than the Williams brothers, and before they even had a chance to fight back, pocket knives were pulled on them.

"You wanna fuck around with our girls?" Alastair growled, "Threatening to do the dirty on us if we don't leave you alone, huh?"

Azazel kicked Dean in the stomach which sent him to the floor, forcing him to kneel upright and holding the knife to his throat. Alastair turned to Dean while holding Castiel by the hair. He had that sadistic glint in his eye, ever present even in the darkness of the alleyway.

"Alastair…" Dean began nervously, "What are you…?"

His question was interrupted when Alastair forced Castiel to his knees and then all fours before kneeling right behind him. Dean's body filled with rage and anger, and also with fear as Alastair reached round the front of Castiel's jeans and began unbuckling the belt.

"NO! Alastair, please…I'll do anything…" Dean begged, "Please just don't hurt Cas!"

Alastair gave a malicious grin and an evil, sadistic snarl before opening the button of the youngest Novak's jeans. Castiel was too scared to even breathe, his entire body trembling as he was too stunned to move and defend himself. In his mind he processed what was happening.

_Oh my God…he's gonna rape me…oh no…please God don't let him hurt me…please! _

"Alastair, I thought we were just gonna beat 'em up a bit." Azazel piped up, seemingly concerned about his brothers actions.

"Shut it." Alastair hissed, and Azazel, being the good little soldier and too fucking scared to stand up to his brother, moved the knife back down to Dean's throat, tightening his grip on the back of the older Winchester's neck.

"Alastair, take me instead!" Dean cried, trying not to sob, "Not him…please!"

The oldest Williams just sniggered and reached down, pulling the zip on Castiel's jeans down before taking off his own belt. He unzipped himself and spun Castiel around so he was facing Dean.

Dean saw the look in his lover's eyes. Castiel was so damn scared. His eyes were leaking tears and they were wide, blue and terrified. His breathing was ragged and the poor kid's heart thundered in his chest. He thought he was going to pass out through fear. Pulling down Castiel's jeans and boxers, then his own, Alastair thrust into Castiel, the youngest Novak crying out in pain and letting his head drop. Dean tried to look away, but Azazel held his head in place (much to his own disgust). Wrapping the belt around both hands, Alastair put it underneath Castiel's neck and pulled up, crossing his arms over so Castiel's head was pulled back, the tears of fear and pain sliding down his neck and chest. Dean was crying now, trying to avert his eyes in anyway possible as his boyfriend was being raped in front of his face. Castiel's cries and whimpers of pain rang out in the alleyway, his body trembling as he was abused by Alastair, blood running down his thighs as he was pulled right back against Alastair's chest.

"Scream for me, pretty boy." Alastair growled in his ear, "Come on, I wanna hear you crying and screaming for me."

Castiel couldn't make a sound…all he could do was just take it. He prayed for it all to be over and just stop. He just wanted it to stop. When Alastair came (after about a minute) he pulled out of Castiel and pushed him to the floor, pulling the belt from around Castiel's neck before stuffing Castiel back into his pants, followed by himself and beckoning a teary-eyed Azazel to follow him. They strutted out of the alley like they'd done nothing wrong. When he saw they'd gone, Dean moved towards Castiel who still lay on his stomach, sobbing so hard he was almost hyperventilating.

"Cas…?" Dean whispered, gently touching Castiel's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Castiel sobbed, curling up into a ball on the floor, "Please don't touch me…"

Dean ran his hands through his hair and sobbed, wanting so much to just take Castiel in his arms and hold him, and just tell it'd be okay. Grabbing his cell phone, Dean called Gabriel.

As Dean was crying down the phone to Gabriel, the events of the past two minutes were playing over and over in Castiel's mind. He knew it wasn't Dean's fault that he couldn't stop it, because he'd have been hurt too, and if Dean had been slashed or something there would have been no hope for Castiel. He couldn't get that sadistic grin out of his mind, the embarrassment of being used like that; he couldn't get rid of the feeling of being totally tainted and dirty, being ugly and used. He was so scared. He didn't want to be touched; he just wanted to curl up and let the Earth swallow him whole.

-TBC-


	21. Recovery

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **Sorry about the last chapter, guys! I know it was pretty intense and I HATE myself for writing it, but don't worry, things are looking up.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twenty One: Recovery**

Castiel walked in, sore and limping after returning from the police station. He'd been probed and swabbed for DNA, forced to give a statement like Dean was, even in the damaged state he was in. He could finally shower and went straight upstairs to the bathroom to try and at least clean the dirt and blood away. He didn't think he'd ever wash the stain of rape away. Ever.

Dean had felt so fucking helpless in that alleyway, so helpless and powerless as he was made to watch Alastair's attack on his lover. Dean headed upstairs and heard Castiel's sobs through the door and knocked on it.

"If you're not Dean you can't come in." Castiel sobbed, feeling slightly relieved when Dean pushed the door open.

The youngest Novak stood in tears under the spray of the water, looking at Dean with almost pleading eyes. He needed comfort now, and Dean was the only one who could ever get close to understanding what he'd been through.

"D-Dean…" he stuttered, trying not to break down again, "I n-need you…p-please…"

Dean took his shoes and socks off before climbing in the rather large tub fully clothed, gripping Castiel as he collapsed into his arms. Dean held Castiel close under the spray, kissing his forehead gently and whispering words of comfort, assurance and love as Castiel broke down on him.

"Clean me, Dean…" Castiel pleaded, "Set me free…I…I feel like he owns me now…"

"No-one owns you, Baby." Dean whispered, "You're not an object."

"Clean me…" Castiel begged again, looking up into Dean's eyes.

As they lay curled up in the bathtub, the water cascading down on them, Dean lathered Castiel's body with the soap and gently rinsed it away. There was nothing sexual about what they were doing right now; Dean was just doing as his lover had asked.

* * *

When Castiel went to bed that night, he didn't sleep. He didn't sleep for three weeks. It was hardly surprising, but if he ended up falling asleep through exhaustion he'd have a nightmare and wake right back up, sobbing into the nearest person's chest. Once he'd even been cradled by Jessica because she was the only other person in the house. Damn that girl was sweet.

"He can't go on this way." Gabriel whispered as the family watched him sleep on the sofa, "He's killing himself."

Luckily for the Novaks, and Winchesters, Alastair and Azazel had been sent to a juvenile detention centre in North Dakota. For Alastair it was eighteen months, and for Azazel it was twelve months.

That wasn't nearly enough.

"The poor kid's traumatised." Lucifer replied, "I mean think about what he's been through."

"I should've got up." Dean said, everyone's gaze falling on him, "I should've fucking stopped it…"

He looked to the floor and buried his head in his hands.

"I fucking failed him…I'm a failure to him!"

"No you're not." Castiel said, causing Dean to turn around in shock, "You aren't a failure. If you'd moved, you would've been hurt…and possibly wouldn't be here with me now…"

The boy had tears in his eyes now.

"I can't live without you, Dean." He declared in front of everyone, "I certainly can't through this without you…"

Dean moved closer to his lover and wrapped his arms around him, holding the youngest Novak close to him.

"Love you, Castiel."

"Love you too, Dean."

"We'll get you through." Dean whispered, "We promise."

Everyone nodded and Castiel finally did something he'd not done in three weeks. He kissed Dean on the lips with love and passion before biting his own lip.

"See…" he whispered, chuckling a little, "Making progress already."

Dean chuckled back and pressed their foreheads together, before pulling Castiel close again, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist.

Castiel felt safe then, and for the first time since that night, truly assured that he was going to be okay and that he'd make it through. As long as he had Dean with him, he could get through anything.

As long as they were together, they could get through anything.

-TBC-


	22. Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **Just an inbetweener to assure you all it's going to get better. I know the last couple of chapters were pretty heavy, but things are only gonna get lighter and brighter!

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Light at the End of the Tunnel**

Castiel's mental scars were slowly healing thanks to the family's support and Dean's in particular. They were able to have sex again without Castiel getting scared or feeling dirty after, which was a bonus. Castiel was able to go out on his own again and he was okay with going out at night too.

The real bonus came when Gabriel handed the couple an identical set of keys each one day.

"What are these for?" Castiel asked, feeling a little nervous when Gabriel led them onto the street.

"Right, cross the road." Gabriel instructed, the boys doing as he asked, "WELCOME HOME!"

"What?" Castiel asked with disbelief.

"That's your new house!" Gabriel called, moving over to them, "I know it's not exactly far away, but it's perfect for you, Dean and Sammy to start anew."

"You bought this for us?" Castiel asked, earning a nod and a hug from Gabriel.

On the first night of moving in, the small family ordered a pizza in for dinner. Sitting around the flat screen TV, they watched Die Hard before heading up to their new bedrooms. Dean and Castiel had a huge bedroom, with plenty of space for all their stuff and new things that they could buy if they wanted. Gabriel had placed enough money in their bank accounts for them never to have to work, but Sam still wanted to be a lawyer, and so he would be. Castiel wanted a job that would just pass the time, as did Dean so they settled for trying to find small jobs that didn't pay so much. Now they'd left school, Castiel and Dean would need to start providing for the family. Neither of them wanted to go to college, because for one, they didn't really need to, and two, they'd rather do a job that just helped the world move along.

After getting ready for bed in their en-suite bathroom, the couple climbed into bed and Castiel curled up to Dean. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's ear.

"We have our own home now…how amazing is that?"

Dean looked into Castiel's blue eyes and nodded.

"It's freakin' awesome." Dean replied, "We're growing up, Cassie."

Castiel snuggled further into Dean's arms before kissing the older Winchester's lips tenderly.

"Love you, Winchester."

"Love you too, Novak.

* * *

Jo's mother, Ellen, took Castiel on as a bartender for a Monday to Friday post. He worked from eleven o'clock in the morning until six-thirty in the evening. He had the weekend off to spend with Dean, who got a job at Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard. He worked Monday to Friday, nine-thirty in the morning while four o'clock in the afternoon and had weekends off. Both of them had someone else to come home to apart from each other and that was Sam. Sam had found a real interest in law, especially when John found out about Dean and Castiel. They just knew he was going to do well, they could feel it. Things were really looking up now, and as Dean headed out for the morning shift, he kissed Castiel passionately on the lips.

"See you tonight, Baby." He whispered, "Have a good day."

"You too, Dean." Castiel replied, smiling as Dean left.

The youngest Novak drank his coffee before locking all the doors (the paranoia of being attacked at home was still there) and windows, and heading upstairs to take a shower. His mind played over the past couple of years and the strength his and Dean's love had was so prominent in his thoughts. Damn, they'd gone through and made it through so much together. They were proof that love conquers all (as cliché as that sounds) and now they were living in their own space with Sam, working and running a house. That's when Castiel realised that he actually wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dean.

The thought was scary, but wonderful at the same time. He wasn't going to say anything to Dean because he had no idea if his lover felt quite the same, but what if they got married and adopted a baby, sending Sam off to college and raising the baby, teaching it to walk and talk, potty training, the first day of school…

_Damn it Novak, you're getting broody. _

-TBC-


	23. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twenty Three: In Sickness and In Health  
**

Dean arrived home at 4:15pm, rushing straight upstairs to shower before trying to decide what would be good for dinner.

"How was school?" Dean asked Sam and Jessica, who were sat doing homework at the dining table.

"Good thanks, Dean." Sam replied, Dean smiling at the fact that they would entwine their fingers if they were turning the pages of a book or finding more paper to write on.

"You stayin' for dinner, Jess?" Dean asked, looking up at the young girl from his beer.

"Oh," Jessica began, "Ummm…yes please."

Dean gave her a friendly wink for nodding.

"Okay." He replied, opening the refrigerator, "What're we havin'?"

"What've we got?" Sam countered, kissing Jessica's lips lovingly.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza or Häagen-Dazs, Häagen-Dazs and more Häagen-Dazs." Dean replied, earning a cute laugh from Jessica and a chuckle from Sam.

"Pizza and Häagen-Dazs might be the thing we need then." The youngest Winchester said, Dean chuckling in response.

* * *

That night, Dean and Castiel were kissing passionately as they lay naked under the sheets, Dean rolling the younger man over to massage his back. Castiel felt Dean's erection press against him and he panicked, sitting up suddenly and taking a deep breath as he began trembling.

"Cas…?" Dean asked, seeing only fear in Castiel's eyes when the boy turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Castiel whispered weakly, "I'm not ready for…well…not being able to see you."

Dean understood now and he sighed, pulling Castiel close for a kiss. That one kiss told Castiel: _"I'm here, I got you, and you're gonna be okay. I love you and I'm gonna help you through." _

"It's alright." Dean whispered, "Do you still want to do this?"

Castiel nodded.

"If I can see you then I'm okay…"

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel lovingly before lowering him back onto the bed. Covering his fingers in lube, Dean pressed one into Castiel's entrance, finding no resistance. Castiel began moaning softly so Dean pushed a second finger in, then a third.

"Damn…Dean, I'm gonna come soon…" Castiel gasped, "Need you now…"

Dean pulled out and kissed Castiel lovingly before coating his own aching, throbbing erection with the lube before sliding home, Castiel's body arching into Dean's arms. Castiel was shivering with the pleasure that was coursing through his body, through every bone, vein and right through his damn soul as Dean thrust into him at a tormenting pace, so damn slow and lovingly Castiel wanted to scream. Dean lifted Castiel with his strong arms closer his chest as they rocked slowly, feeling the youngest Novak gripping onto him tightly as he breathed in pants against Dean's shoulder.

"Oh God…Dean…faster…harder…"

Dean lay Castiel back down and supported himself above him with his hands, thrusting harder and faster into Castiel as the younger man had requested. Castiel started moving back against him, rolling them over so he was on top.

"Damnit, Cas…" Dean breathed, "Don't stop…"

Dean turned his head and buried it in the pillow, biting down on it as he tried to control himself. With a growl he flipped them back over, thrusting into Castiel.

"Dean…FUCK!"

With that Castiel came in the space between them with a loud, long moan, Dean following by filling the youngest Novak with his warmth.

"Oh God…" Dean gasped, shivering above Castiel and collapsing onto him, "Fuck…I love you…"

"Love you too." Castiel replied, kissing Dean tenderly and slowly, unlike their love making.

Pulling his hands away from Castiel's hips, Dean saw his lover wince a little before realising he'd bruised him.

"Oh fuck…Cas, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's alright." Castiel said huskily, "It's hot."

Dean smiled and pulled out gently, laying beside Castiel and pulling him close to him. Castiel felt very vulnerable after they made love, and Dean decided to settle partially on top of him, entwining their legs and pressing their foreheads together. Pulling the sheets back over them, Dean kissed Castiel's forehead before burying his face in the youngest Novak's beautiful neck, occasionally kissing and sucking it.

* * *

"Sam! You're gonna be late, come on!" Castiel called, smiling at Dean and kissing his head as he grabbed his jacket, "Are you sure you don't need me to stay home and take care of you?"

Dean was suffering with a cold at the moment and was curled up on the sofa watching early morning showings of Jerry Springer.

"Yes, Mom." Dean laughed, "I'm fine. Go on…get Sammy to school."

Castiel kissed Dean's cheek as Sam appeared in the living room.

"You need _anything _then call me, okay?" Castiel said as Sam headed out to Castiel's blue Porsche Boxster.

"I will." Dean replied, "Have a good day."

"You too, Honey, don't move around too much okay? Just sit and rest." Castiel instructed.

"Alright, go on, Sammy's gonna be late." Dean laughed, "Bye."

"Bye, Sweetheart." Castiel replied on the way out of the door.

* * *

"I love this car." Sam said as Castiel drove him to school.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll have to get one when you're old enough to drive," Castiel said, "Or next time I get a new car, you can have this one."

"Do you change your car often?" Sam asked.

"No, this is my first, but I might change. I'll have to see." Castiel replied, "I'll talk with Dean and see what he reckons, huh? You can start driving in a year anyway, so you'll need your own car."

The fifteen year old nodded and smiled as everyone was stunned by the car that dropped him off. Dean usually dropped him off so they were used to seeing the Impala. Castiel grinned. This should get him a little more popularity now, since the poor kid only really talked to Jessica. No-one else seemed to like the kid. Probably because he was smarter than all of them put together. Jessica was waiting by the gates since her dad dropped her off this morning, and she smiled and hugged Sam before running around the car and kissing Castiel's cheek.

"Tell Dean to get well soon from me won't you." She said, earning a nod.

"I will thanks, Jess." He replied, waving at Sam, "If Dean needs me to come home I'll text you so you can catch the bus okay?"

"Okay, Cas!" Sam called back, turning with Jessica and walking into school, their fingers locking as they went inside.

* * *

At one-thirty, Castiel got a phone call. Ellen came out and called him to the back.

"Cas, Dean's on the phone, honey." She said softly, "He don't sound too healthy."

Castiel moved straight to the phone and picked it up.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked, his voice full of panic.

"_N-no…I've thrown up t-twice…I think I've just g-got a bug is all." _Dean said, clearly shivering on the other end of the line.

"Right I'm coming home, baby, it's okay." Castiel assured him.

"_C-Cas, I'm fine." _Dean protested.

Castiel turned to Ellen who mouthed at him: 'Go on'.

"No, Dean. I'm coming home, Sweetheart, Ellen's okay with it."

"_Th-thank you." _Dean whispered weakly, _"S-see you soon." _

"Yeah, see you soon, babe."

Castiel turned to Ellen and smiled.

"Thanks, Ellen. I owe you one."

"No you don't, just go and take care of your man." Ellen said with a smile.

Castiel grabbed his jacket and left, driving home to Dean.

* * *

Getting through the door, Castiel found Dean vomiting into a bucket again, pale and sweating.

"Oh God," He breathed, rushing to Dean's side and rubbing his back, "You're okay."

Dean hurled again and the bucket was getting fuller.

"Dean, have you not emptied this?" Castiel asked, a little disgusted.

"N-not been able to m-move…" Dean stammered, falling back against the sofa, "F-feel so i-ill…"

Castiel grimaced and took the bucket.

"Lie still, baby, I'll just go and clean this up." He said softly, emptying the bucket in the downstairs bathroom before rinsing it out.

"C-Cas…" Dean called, "I'm sorry f-for dragging you h-home from w-work."

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. Dean seemed to feel guilty for everything recently. He walked back to the room with the bucket and covered Dean with the blanket that he'd draped over the sofa in case he needed it.

"Hush, Dean." He whispered, kneeling beside him and stroking his hair tenderly, "Nothing to be sorry for, my darling. You're ill."

Dean smiled weakly.

"Darling?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Castiel replied, "Did you not like it?"

"T-thought it was r-really sweet." Dean whispered, shivering quite violently, "S-sick of sh-shaking."

"I know, baby…if I could be like this in your place I would be." Castiel said softly, "Let me text Sam and tell him to get the bus."

"D-don't make him g-get the bus…I'll b-be fine." Dean protested.

"Babe, I'm not leaving you like this, Sammy will understand."

Dean nodded and grimaced as he trembled. Castiel made quick work of the text and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Try and sleep, Honey." Castiel whispered, running a soothing hand through Dean's hair until he fell asleep.

-TBC-


	24. Missing You

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Missing You**

Dean was asked to head out to Wyoming for some parts for one of the trucks in Bobby's salvage yard. He was going to be gone for approximately two days, and both he and Castiel were dreading it. Castiel in particular was scared of Dean leaving. Yes, his brothers were only across the road, and he had Sam with him, but without Dean he felt open and vulnerable. Dean left on the Tuesday at three in the morning, leaning over and kissing Castiel's lips gently as the youngest Novak slept. To his surprise, Castiel kissed him back and opened his eyes, gripping the lapels of Dean's leather jacket.

"Please don't go…" Castiel whispered, his eyes teary and his voice quaking with emotion, "Don't leave me…"

"I'm sorry, Castiel, I have to." Dean whispered back, "It's my job to…"

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean one more time before getting out of bed and slipping a pair of sweatpants on and walking Dean to the door. The older Winchester stopped and cupped Castiel's cheek, kissing him tenderly and holding him close. Unbeknownst to the couple, Gabriel was watching from the window of his bedroom. He knew Dean was going away and how upset Castiel was. He couldn't sleep and he'd seen the young couple's outdoor light turn on, so he looked out to see what was happening, only then remembering Dean was going away for a couple of days. Castiel sobbed into the kiss and Dean dried his eyes, kissing Castiel's forehead before slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and hugging Castiel again who didn't want to let go.

"Babe…I gotta go." Dean whispered, forcing Castiel's arms off him with so much regret before moving towards the truck Bobby had let him borrow to pick the order up.

Climbing inside, he turned and blew a kiss to Castiel who caught it and blew one back which Dean caught, causing the younger Novak to laugh through his tears. Dean mouthed to Castiel:

'I'll call you when I get there.'

Castiel nodded and watched Dean drive away before sobbing and wiping his eyes, heading back inside to his cold, lonely bed, shivering as he closed the door to the house.

Gabriel sighed and closed his bedroom drapes before getting back into bed. His brother was going to seriously need some cheering up in the morning.

Dean drove into the dark night, just driving continuously until he reached he got too tired and had to pull over, not realising until he came to a stop that he'd been crying the entire way.

* * *

Castiel drove Sam to school the next morning before heading into work, trying to put on a brave face to the customers. Ellen understood that he was lovesick and missing Dean ridiculously. She'd been there, done that and got the t-shirt, but something about their relationship was so different to any relationship she'd been in, heard about or seen. They were just…built for each other. It was like God had matched them himself personally, building them to suit each other's needs and wants perfectly. As long as Castiel could cry for two or three minutes ever couple of hours through the day he was okay. Finally, the end of his shift came and he arrived home, discovering the note that told him Sam was at Jessica's. He locked the door and fell against it, breaking into sobs. The house was empty and quiet, cold and unwelcoming without the Winchesters there. He buried his face in his arms, but then the phone began to ring.

Castiel moved forward and answered it, breathing a sigh of relief when his lover's voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Dean…" he said with a smile.

"_Hey, Baby." _Dean replied, his voice quaking with emotion, _"You okay?" _

"No…miss you." Castiel replied, "You okay?"

"_No…" Dean replied, "I, uh…I miss you too, Cassie. I'm hurting, Babe." _

Castiel grimaced and tears filled his eyes.

"I'm hurting too…I miss you so much, Dean…"

"_Sammy okay?" _Dean asked, trying to hide his almost-sobs from Castiel.

"Yeah, he's at Jessica's." Castiel replied, his lower lip trembling, "I'm on my own."

Dean sighed and there was a hitching of breath.

"_I wish I was with you…I miss your face." _Dean said softly, _"I hate staying in this motel room…" _

"I hated waking up alone this morning." Castiel said with a small sob, "I felt scared…and vulnerable."

"_I had to stop for a sleep in the car…and I dreamed about you." _

Castiel smiled and sobbed slightly.

"_We were in a meadow," _Dean began, _"And it was just us…nobody else. We just lay in the grass, kissing each other, holding each other…making love to one another…" _

Castiel's eyes welled with tears again.

"_And then I woke up alone in my car…in this cold, dark space without you and I thought my heart would break." _

"Oh, Sweetheart…I miss you so much…" Castiel whispered, "I love you…"

"_I miss you too, Baby,"_ Dean replied, _"I love you…"_

Castiel heard Dean sigh a shaky breath before continuing.

"_I gotta shower and do the paper work before I set off back in the morning," _Dean whispered, clearly beginning his goodbye to Castiel, _"Not looking forward to going to bed alone." _

"Nor am I…" Castiel said softly, wiping his eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Yeah, I'll call you when I'm setting off." _Dean said, _"Love you, Cassie." _

"Love you too Dean." Castiel whispered, "Bye, my darling."

"_Bye, Baby." _

Both men hung up and Castiel curled up on the sofa, tears falling silently down his face. It was okay though, Dean would be back tomorrow, and Bobby had given him the rest of the week off for taking an out of town trip.

It would all be okay tomorrow.

* * *

It was better than okay the next day in fact. It was fucking wonderful. Bobby dropped Dean off at home at 8pm, smiling when Castiel rushed out of the door to meet him, both of them throwing their arms around one another and kissing passionately. Dean turned and waved to Bobby as the older man pulled away and drove back to the yard.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Castiel whispered, holding Dean tightly to him, "Was the trip okay?"

"Sucked like Hell 'cause you weren't there." Dean replied, pressing his forehead to Castiel's and kissing his lips, "Come on, let's go catch up on what we've been missing."

-TBC-


	25. A Quiet Night In

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twenty Five: A Quiet Night In**

Jessica's parents had gone out of town for a weekend, so Sam went to stay with her, leaving Dean and Castiel to spend a weekend alone. Although on Saturday, Gabriel and the others over the road got a visit from Michael, which ended unpleasantly meaning that Castiel went over to provide some comfort for the Novak siblings. Michael had managed to reduce Gabriel to tears, which rarely happened. Gabriel didn't cry. Since their mother had died and their father had just left, Gabriel had taken care of Castiel all by himself. He was the one sent to work down here in South Dakota, and Castiel wanted to go with him.

"Shhh…" Castiel said softly as he hugged Gabriel to his body, "It's done with."

"Sorry, Cassie." Gabriel whispered, "Sorry for crying."

"No, it's okay. Don't be sorry for it, Gabriel." Castiel replied, pulling back from the hug and drying Gabriel's tears, "You've put up with so much over the years, including the problems my relationship with Dean has caused."

"You're not to blame for anything, do you understand?" Gabriel said, cupping Castiel's face, "Your relationship with Dean hasn't caused any problems. People unwilling to accept you are the ones who caused the problems."

Castiel nodded and Gabriel kissed his forehead.

"Love you, Gabriel." Castiel said, smiling softly at his brother.

"Love you too, Castiel." Gabriel said with a nod, "Now go enjoy your weekend with Dean. We'll be fine."

Castiel hugged Gabriel one more time and left to go back to Dean.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked as Castiel entered the house.

"Yeah, just Michael being a dick…what else changes, huh?" Castiel replied with a weak smile.

Dean knew to leave it at that.

"Right, I got us a few movies ready and KFC…so…" Dean began, "Quiet night in?"

Castiel smiled gratefully and nodded.

"If you wanna get showered, I can put the stuff in the oven to keep it warm." Dean said softly.

"Thank you for everything." Castiel whispered, kissing Dean lovingly before taking a shower.

Castiel appeared downstairs in a t-shirt and sweatpants, like Dean was as the older Winchester served the still hot KFC with cola and a beer each.

"Thank God, Lucifer remembered." Castiel breathed as he saw the beer.

"Just wait until we're twenty-one," Dean laughed, "We can get it ourselves."

Castiel chuckled and got his KFC.

"Get yourself comfortable, Babe. I'll see to the lights and stuff." Dean said softly, kissing Castiel before putting his meal on the coffee table and moving round to turn the lights out.

He'd been around the whole house and closed the drapes, locked the front and back doors and turned out the upstairs lights, then turned out the kitchen light and living room light before lighting a couple of candles and putting the first movie on.

"You got _The Shining_?" Castiel breathed, "I've wanted this movie for years!"

"Yeah, anything for you, Baby." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's cheek before they both curled up on the sofa, enjoying their dinner.

* * *

"_Here's Johnny!" _

Castiel gripped onto Dean tighter as Jack Nicholson taunted his wife through the bathroom door. Dean held onto Castiel and rubbed his arm reassuringly. This was how they spent one of their first dates as a couple, curled up on the sofa watching a scary movie. The movie had freaked Castiel out a lot, but Dean comforted him and made him feel better (after making out with him for about two hours).

As the movie came to an end, Dean turned it off and looked down at Castiel.

"Wow…" He breathed, "That was so creepy."

Dean grinned and then Castiel yawned.

"I'm tired," He laughed, "Thanks for the amazing night."

"Anytime, Honey." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's head.

"I'm gonna head up." Castiel said softly, getting up and kissing Dean's head, "Night, baby. I love you."

"Night, Cas…" Dean said, a little confused, "I love you too."

Castiel wasn't in the mood tonight, which was rare. Dean noticed there was something a little different about him. After clearing up the food containers and the beer bottles, Dean headed upstairs and got ready for bed before slipping under the sheets, clad in only boxers. He slid behind Castiel and started kissing his shoulders and neck.

"Not tonight, Baby." Castiel whispered, shuddering slightly when Dean touched him.

"Not even a little kissy time?" Dean asked.

Castiel never said no to that.

"No…I'm sorry…I just…"

The tone of Castiel's voice panicked Dean and he put the light on.

"Alright, what's happened?" Dean asked, squinting in the sudden bright light.

"Nothing." Castiel lied, "I-I'm fine."

Stuttering. One of the many signs of lying.

"Castiel Novak, you look me in the eye and tell me you're fine." Dean demanded, seeing Castiel roll over.

"Dean, I…"

Castiel couldn't continue. The kid was a really bad liar, which wasn't at all a bad thing. Dean hated liars.

"What's happened, Castiel?" Dean asked, sitting up and pulling Castiel with him.

The youngest Novak looked down and fidgeted with his fingers, pulling them and entwining them like he used to when they were little.

"I ran into Lilith today…" Castiel said in an almost-whisper, "She just…she kinda…"

"She what?" Dean asked, "Did she have a go at you because of Alastair?"

Castiel nodded.

"More than that…" he whispered, pulling his shirt off.

Bruises. Cuts. Scratches. Even a damn cigarette burn.

Dean growled and studied the marks that covered Castiel's torso.

"Don't tell anyone…"

"What?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel like the boy had gone berserk, "How can I keep this to myself?"

"You _have _to…please, Dean…" Castiel begged, grabbing onto Dean's arm.

"Cas…what else did she do to you? How come you're so scared to tell someone?" Dean asked, knowing in his bones that there was something deeper going here and Castiel just wasn't letting on.

"Because...I just don't want all that crap bringing up again…" Castiel whispered, tears filling his eyes, "It hurt too much last time…especially when Alastair…"

He trailed off at the end and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely from them before curling up on himself.

Yeah, times had been ridiculously hard when people found out about Dean and Castiel, all the problems caused by a small group of people who just couldn't take the fact that two people of the same gender were together.

"Please…"

That one word had so much emotion in it that Dean hurt inside. Pain shot through his very soul and before he could control it he nodded, understanding why Castiel wanted to keep it quiet. Castiel looked relieved and kissed Dean's lips.

"Thank you."

Dean smiled weakly and nodded, his breath hitching when Castiel kissed him again.

"Can we just kiss and hold each other tonight?"

"Sure, Baby."

_Yes! Kissing was back on the table! _

If Lilith, Ruby or Meg or _anyone _hurt his Castiel again, so help him, Dean Winchester would hunt them down and kick their sorry asses into dust.

-TBC-


	26. Come Back to Me

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Come Back to Me**

Dean hadn't slept after he found out what Castiel had been through. He thought over and over about all the shit Castiel had been put through over the three years they'd been together for. Maybe it would all be better if he weren't there to cause him problems…I mean Castiel was liked by plenty of people before they found out Dean hung out with him. God, people hated Dean. Dean hated the fucking people in this town, obviously apart from his family. Maybe a break would be good to let Castiel heal for a while. Yeah that was a good idea…head out of town for a few days to see if things cool down.

Dean packed a bag with a weeks worth of things before writing a note for Castiel and leaving at four in the morning, heading towards Wyoming, maybe back to that motel he stayed in when he went to pick up those parts for Bobby, it was kinda nice. He thought back to how much he'd missed Castiel when they'd been apart but Castiel needed to heal…if Dean wasn't there to cause him problems, Castiel could have a few pain free days.

But what Dean didn't quite understand was that Castiel couldn't heal (actually _couldn't _heal) without Dean. He _needed _Dean to help him through and the fact that Dean loved him was keeping him so strong, stronger than he'd ever been before.

* * *

The next morning, Castiel woke up to an empty bed, and assumed that Dean was downstairs making breakfast. That's when it caught his eye.

There was a note folded up on the pillow, and immediately, Castiel's heart began to beat twice as fast, his stomach dropping as panic set in. He unfolded the note with shaking hands, his heart slowly being ripped open as he read it.

_Dear Castiel, _

_ I know you've been through so much recently and I know you need to heal. While I'm around, all you get is problem after problem, and damn, Baby you don't need any more problems. I've gone out of town to give you space and time to heal. I don't want to cause you any more pain, Sweetheart. I love you so much, but if you're getting hurt when I'm around…I just don't want to cause you pain, Honey. I've left to help you decide what you want. I need time to think about what's best for you too. Don't call me when you find this, just call me in a couple of days. _

_Love from Dean. _

"He's left me…" Castiel whispered as he cried, hot tears burning his face, "He's gone…"

There was a pain in his chest. That was his heart breaking, he could sense it. Sam was due back the next day too. How would he feel knowing his brother had upped and left? Getting dressed while still clutching the note and crying, Castiel locked the house up and sprinted across the street to his previous home, banging on the door.

"Gabriel, please!" Castiel sobbed, "Anna! Lucifer! ANYONE!"

The door opened and Lucifer stood there, taking in his brother's tears and immediately wrapping protective arms around his brother.

"Dean's left me…" Castiel sobbed, "He's left me…"

Lucifer brought Castiel inside and sat him down, taking the note to look at it.

Gabriel and Anna were sat comforting their brother as he sobbed into his hands.

"Castiel." Lucifer said sternly, sitting on the coffee table and reaching into the youngest Novak's pocket, handing the nineteen year old his own cell phone, "Call him."

"He said not to." Castiel replied, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"I don't care. He needs to know what he's done to you." Lucifer said, "Take the note, go upstairs and call him."

Castiel nodded and took the phone and note, heading upstairs.

Castiel reached Dean's voicemail and left a message that was full of sobs.

"Dean…I don't know when you'll get this," Castiel cried, "But I need you to come back to me…please…You're causing me pain by leaving me, Dean…I can't heal without you! I _need _you! I love you so much, Dean! What's best for me is for you to come home…come back to me, please! I want you home with me where you belong…You cause me no problems at all, Dean, it's the people around us! Please, please, please…just…please, just come home…I love you…call me when you get this…please…"

Hanging up, Castiel collapsed into sobs on the floor, curling up on himself before falling asleep through exhaustion.

* * *

Dean listened to the voicemail and realised what a complete fuckwit he'd been. Grabbing his stuff he checked out of the motel room and headed back home. Castiel's words played over in his head and tears filled the older Winchester's eyes as he drove. He was desperate to get home, so desperate he didn't see the truck coming.

-TBC-


	27. Can I Come Home?

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Can I Come Home?**

Castiel got the call at 11:30pm, just as he was leaving the Roadhouse after talking with Ellen. She was always great with stuff like this. His heart set into panic and he jumped straight in his car, heading to the hospital.

Gabriel met him at the doors, opening his arms for Castiel to fly into.

"Shhh…hush, Cassie…" Gabriel whispered, holding his brother tight while trying to fight back his own tears.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked, suddenly seeing Anna appear with a tray of six coffees.

"In Intensive Care…" Gabriel said, "I'm sorry, Cassie."

"Sorry…what do you mean? Tell me he's not…please…" Castiel begged, tears rolling down his face in thick streams, "Tell me he's not dead, Gabriel…"

"Oh, no, no, no, no he's not dead, they don't even think he's broken anything, but he was vomiting in the car, and then he fell unconscious. They're just checking what could've caused it." Gabriel assured him. "He looks messy though…covered in cuts and bruises."

Castiel wiped his eyes and looked at Anna who passed Gabriel the coffees before hugging her brother.

"Hey, Sweetheart." She whispered, running gentle fingers through his hair, "Do you want to go to him?"

Castiel nodded and slipped his hand into hers, gripping it tight as they headed to Intensive Care. Lucifer met Castiel with a tight hug and a kiss to the temple as Castiel broke into more tears. He wanted to know what he and Dean had done so wrong that meant things like this were happening to them. What had they done that was so wrong?

Castiel saw the youngest Winchester and Jessica, Sam's eyes red and puffy from crying so much.

"C'mere, Sammy." Castiel said softly, opening his arms for Sam to enter.

Sam gripped onto him tight and sobbed into his shoulder, both of them crying their eyes out. Castiel felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Jessica there with tears in her eyes too. He wrapped his arm around her and held them both close. That's when he looked up.

Dean's body lay there, bruised, bloodied and battered on the bed. He looked very pale in the face and that was disconcerting. But it wasn't the body that shocked Castiel. It was the green eyes he was met with, the ones that blinked open as he looked through the window. Dean gave Castiel a weak smile before grimacing in pain. Castiel's smile came through and tears fell down his face. The doctor emerged from the room and explained the situation. After meeting everyone he looked through his notes.

"Dean has concussion and the vomiting was due to the shock of the crash. He's stable and as you can see, he's awake." The doctor began, "However he has broken ribs so he's going to need plenty of rest for up to a month. We put him in the ICU because we wanted to be sure about his injuries."

Anna put a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder and smiled.

"We've still got that headdress," She whispered, "You can be Nurse Castiel."

Castiel smiled and looked to the doctor.

"When can we see him?"

The doctor smiled and pushed the door open.

"I can let one or two of you in now." He said softly, waiting for the family to decide who was to go in.

"Go on, Cas." Sam whispered, "He'll want to see you."

"Sammy, you're his brother…" Castiel protested.

"Yeah, but you two have things to talk about." Sam said, taking in Castiel's guilty look, "It's okay, really."

Nodding and pulling Sam into a hug, the youngest Novak kissed his head before heading into the darkened room.

Dean's tear-filled eyes met Castiel's equally teary ones. Pulling up a chair, Castiel sat down and took Dean's cut and marked hand in his own.

"Hey." Dean whispered, wincing as he moved his legs.

His entire body ached and was sore after the assault from the crash. The Impala had damage to the side and the front where it collided with a tree, and would no doubt take weeks to fix back to rights.

"Hey, Dean." Castiel whispered back, gently running a thumb over the back of Dean's hand.

"I'm sorry." Dean said softly, not ashamed to let Castiel see his tears, "I'm sorry I left."

"No, it's okay…" Castiel whispered, "It's alright, Dean…I'm just grateful you're still here with me."

"Can I come home?" Dean asked, the question shocking Castiel and making him cry even more.

"Dean, you don't even have to ask, my darling…" Castiel replied, sighing when Dean caressed his cheek.

"I love you so much." Dean whispered, "I'm sorry for hurting you even more, Cassie…I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay, Dean…it's all okay, Honey. I love you too…so, so, so much." Castiel replied, moving closer to Dean so their faces were almost touching.

"I could so use a kiss right now," Dean whispered, "Nurse Castiel."

Castiel chuckled at that and wiped his eyes, leaning forward and brushing his soft lips against Dean's broken ones. Dean caught his lips again in a long, drawn out kiss. No tongues or force, just gentle lips healing bruised and broken ones. Pulling back Castiel smiled and both he and Dean shared a look that sent a jolt through their bodies, making their breath hitched.

That was the reassurance they needed. They were going to get through okay…they could feel it.

-TBC-


	28. What I've Been Waiting For

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: What I've Been Waiting For**

Dean was at home and either in bed or on the sofa, resting his healing ribs. Both Castiel and Dean were given a month off work, Dean getting sick pay while Castiel refused it. Ellen still offered to pay his wage, but he turned her down since he was doing nothing to earn it.

Castiel supported Dean as he moved downstairs, laying him on the sofa so carefully before kissing his forehead.

"I'm so glad to have you home with me." Castiel whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cassie." Dean replied, pulling Castiel down for a kiss.

"Do you want a coffee, babe?" Castiel asked, running a hand through Dean's hair as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks, Sweetheart." Dean replied, sighing like a big girl as he watched Castiel move to the kitchen.

Setting the coffee maker off, Castiel came back and turned the TV on.

"What would you like to watch?" He asked, sitting on the floor beside Dean and grabbing the remotes.

"I don't mind, Cas," Dean replied, "What DVDs did I get out for the other night?"

"Ummm…" Castiel began, looking through the DVDs that were still stacked up, "Oh, what about _A Nightmare On Elm Street 3_? We've not seen that one yet have we?"

Dean grinned and nodded before Castiel put the DVD in and went to make the coffee.

* * *

"Are those his tendons?" Castiel asked, hiding his face in a cushion as he remained on the floor beside Dean.

"I'm guessing…" Dean said, disgusted by what he was seeing.

Castiel gagged and looked away.

"Oh, that's gross…"

Dean chuckled and ran a hand through Castiel's hair.

"You cute little teenage girl." He laughed, earning a beautiful smile from Castiel.

"Well I am 'Nurse Castiel'." The youngest Novak replied, earning a wink from Dean.

He blushed and looked away, giggling when Dean started telling him about one of his sexual fantasies.

"Always wanted to see you in a nurse's uniform, Castiel." He whispered huskily, "Wondered how good you'd look in a dress."

"You sick little man." Castiel retorted with a grin, "You're a real little pervert aren't you!"

"I'm not! You're the only person I'd ever find attractive in a nurse's outfit." Dean said with a chuckle.

Both of them looked back to the screen at the wrong time. The kid's feet were in full view, the skin split and folding around the wound as his tendons were used as puppet strings to walk him around.

"OH GOD!" Castiel cried, hiding his face.

"Fuck that's screwed up!" Dean yelled, his eyes glued to the screen.

Castiel looked at Dean from behind his pillow and the older Winchester's eyes met his. Not once breaking eye contact, Castiel moved towards Dean, cradling the older man's battered face in his hands and kissing his lips softly.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, smiling when Dean did.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean replied, "I love you more than you could ever dream of, and I'm not kidding…I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and living a good life with you."

Castiel was taken back by that, those blue eyes filling with tears. Dean reached into his pocket, grumbling through the pain of moving before pulling a box from it. He took Castiel's hand and smiled.

"I know I'm not exactly on one knee for this," He began, opening the box to reveal a silver ring with an oval-shaped amethyst in the middle of the band, "Castiel Novak, will you marry me?"

The youngest Novak's heart stopped and started again as he stared at the ring. On the left side of the amethyst was his name, and on the right was Dean's name. It was beautiful, and it must've cost a fortune. He realised he hadn't answered yet and as tears rolled down his face he smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Yes, Dean, of course I'll marry you!"

Dean grinned widely and one tear slipped down his cheek as he put the ring on Castiel's finger, kissing it before kissing Castiel passionately. It hurt to move but he didn't care, he just wanted to kiss and hold his lover for a lifetime.

-TBC-


	29. Back to Normality

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Back to Normality**

The day Dean's bandages came off was the most relieving of his life, and his baby was fixed too. His more important baby though, his fiancé and lover was far from fixed still. As happy as Castiel seemed on the outside, he still had inner demons to conquer.

The same night, Castiel and Dean lay on the bed in a candlelit room, soft music playing (as usual) in the background. Both men were naked, Castiel on top of Dean as the older Winchester opened him up with his fingers.

"You feel ready?" Dean asked, earning a nod in response before he covered his hard, aching erection with lube.

Castiel positioned himself over Dean's length and Dean sat up, wrapping a protective arm around Castiel while placing his other hand on the younger man's hip, kissing him fiercely as he was lowered onto Dean's erection. Wincing into the kiss, Castiel found Dean soon fully sheathed inside him. While he settled around the intrusion, he rocked his hips against Dean, pushing him back onto the mattress and pinning Dean down by his wrists.

"You kinky son of a bitch!" Dean laughed, reaching up for a kiss.

Castiel accepted and released Dean's wrists, linking their fingers and moving his hips. Pulling Dean up into an embrace, Castiel kept his hips rocking in a languid motion with Dean's joining his as they held each other.

The lovers gripped each other tight, kissing and caressing as they made love in the soft glow of the candlelight. Castiel's grip on Dean tightened as the older man rolled them over, kissing Castiel's lips and neck tenderly before biting and suckling a hickey onto it. Castiel pushed Dean off of him and rolled onto his stomach, reaching for Dean's hips, pulling him close.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked, "After…"

"Don't think about that night," Castiel whispered breathlessly, "Just do it now while I still can…"

Dean lifted Castiel's hips and spread his lover's legs before entering him from behind, leaning right over Castiel and lifting his upper body to rest on the headrest of the bed. Sliding his arms along Castiel, Dean locked their fingers and thrusted in and out of Castiel gently and slowly. Moans escaped their lips when Dean wrapped strong arms around Castiel's body, pulling him up to his chest.

"Dean…oh God…"

Carding a tender hand through Dean's hair, Castiel turned his head, capturing the older Winchester's lips in a passionate, fiery kiss. Their tongues thrusted against one another before Castiel broke the kiss to press back against Dean, moaning as he came untouched over the bedspread. His thighs twitched as he came down from his high, his heart beating incredibly fast as Dean thrusted through his own orgasm, lightly biting Castiel's shoulder.

"Damnit, Cas…" he breathed as they slumped onto the mattress, Dean pulling out of Castiel and rolling to the side of him, "You have no idea what you're doing to me. "

Castiel remained on his stomach, gripping the pillow beneath him before he broke into sobs. Dean looked over, his chest tightening and confusion spreading through him like wildfire as he went to touch Castiel.

The youngest Novak flinches at first, but when Dean whispers soft assurances in his ear, Castiel submits and allows Dean to lift him, only to collapse into the older man's arms and sob into his neck.

"Shhh," Dean hushed, "It's okay, Cas…please don't cry, Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry…I can't…" Castiel whispered, trying to force the words out but it wasn't working.

"Shhh…don't talk, just focus on stopping crying okay. You're not crying anymore, Cassie…" Dean said softly, "You've cried way too much. You don't deserve to cry all the time…"

Castiel's sobs quietened.

"I love you, Baby." Dean whispered, running gentle fingers through the mop of dark hair before kissing Castiel's temple.

"I love you too, Honey." Castiel replied, looking up and meeting Dean's lips in a kiss.

There was need in that kiss. Need for reassurance, love, protection, guidance, faith, trust and hope…all of it in one tearful, passionate kiss.

Dean returned it with promises of everything Castiel needed and wanted, everything he craved after all they'd been through. Pulling back from the kiss, Dean wiped Castiel's eyes and cupped his cheek, bringing him down to rest on his chest.

"I got you."

"I know."

* * *

"You're what?" Sam asked, "You're getting married?"

Dean nodded and both Sam and Jess jumped up and down happily, laughing and hugging the couple before running across the street to tell the others.

Dean and Castiel got there and were practically jumped by Gabriel and Anna.

"A NOVAK'S GETTING MARRIED!" Gabriel cried, "FINALLY!"

Lucifer appeared and hugged his brother, and then hugged Dean.

"Congratulations, guys! We'd better have a party, right?"

"Roadhouse?" Castiel asked, "I could talk to Ellen and see if she can book us in."

"Perfect," Dean whispered, "Just like you."

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean lovingly before turning to the others.

"Well?" Anna began, "Where's the ring?"

Castiel grinned and held his hand out, the girls screaming while the men raised their eyebrows.

"Wow…that's one nice ring, Winchester." Gabriel said, looking up at Dean, "It's beautiful."

"Only the best for Cassie." Dean whispered, "Always the best for Cassie."

Castiel beamed at Dean and tears filled his eyes.

"I love you so much." He said softly, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"I love you too, Babe." Dean replied, "So, so much."

* * *

The Roadhouse was packed on the night of the engagement party. Dean and Castiel talked with their family and friends, celebrating their engagement with everyone who'd ever supported them.

Through the door appeared two faces who the family thought they'd never see again, Michael and Uriel.

Both men stared at the family and the entire room fell silent. Lucifer stood up, followed by Gabriel who grabbed the younger men's arms, prepared to defend them to the last if they had to. Michael looked at Castiel and beckoned him over.

"Don't move," Lucifer whispered to the boys, "Make him come to you."

"Please, Castiel." Michael begged (actually fucking begged), "Please, Cassie…"

Castiel pushed Gabriel's hand from his arm and slowly moved towards Michael, half expecting a punch or kick. Michael opened his arms and pulled Castiel close, wrapping genuinely loving arms around his little brother.

"I'm so sorry…I'm sorry for everything…" Michael whispered, running fingers through Castiel's hair.

The youngest Novak closed his eyes and began to cry, sobbing into his brother's shoulder and holding onto him tight. Michael looked over at Dean and beckoned him too. Dean moved towards him and Michael wrapped his right arm around Dean, embracing the couple in a hug. Pulling away, Castiel wiped his eyes and looked to Uriel who had a tear in his eye. Smiling at each other the brothers embraced while Michael moved towards Lucifer and Gabriel, drawing them into an embrace before moving to Anna and Sam. Uriel did the same as Michael and then Raphael appeared through the door smiling proudly to himself.

"You got them to accept us?" Castiel asked quietly, "How?"

Raphael looked to the door and beckoned someone else in. Castiel's eyes widened and he almost collapsed were it not for Dean catching him. Dean looked to the door. A man in his late fifties (judging by his hair colour) stood there, smiling at the younger man before moving closer and opening his arms.

"I'm home, Castiel. "

"Father?"

-TBC-


	30. Happy Days

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **If you study the name of Castiel's dad carefully you'll see how it relates to God/Jesus...trust me...

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Thirty: Happy Days**

Castiel's dad moved towards him and hugged his son, kissing his head before turning to Dean and smiling.

"Dean," Castiel breathed, grabbing Dean's hand, "This is my father, Christopher Novak."

Dean smiled and shook Christopher's hand.

"Dad, this is my fiancé…" Castiel continued, "This is Dean Winchester.

He said the name with such love and pride Dean couldn't contain his smile. Christopher hugged the older Winchester and heard another voice, one he hadn't heard in so long.

"Dad?"

Christopher looked up to see his second oldest child looking at him with confusion and pain all over his face. He also noticed Anna and Gabriel mirroring the expression.

"Lucifer," Christopher sighed, "Anna…Gabriel…"

Lucifer was in tears and he ran forward, grabbing his father and holding him close.

"Where have you been?"

There was anger in that question and Christopher looked at his son.

"Castiel has been beaten, raped, hurt…tortured…where've you been?" Lucifer hissed under his breath so other people wouldn't hear.

"I've had matters to attend to…serious things I've had to think about. I hated the prejudice going on in my family, the arguments, the pain and suffering." Christopher explained, "I couldn't watch you suffer anymore."

Lucifer was about to retort but Castiel grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"I'm just grateful you're alright." Lucifer said with a sigh, wiping his eyes before beckoning the others forward to their father.

* * *

Sam was nearly old enough to drive, and Castiel and Dean had saved a good sum of money to buy him his own car. He said he liked Castiel's Porsche Boxster, but Dean thought of a model Sam just wouldn't be able to resist.

The youngest Winchester woke up on his sixteenth birthday which luckily was on a Saturday, and he headed downstairs to find Castiel and Dean sat at the kitchen table with a mound of presents by them.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy!" Dean called.

"Happy Birthday, Sam!" Castiel called too, "Sweet sixteen, huh?"

Sam blushed and grinned.

"Thanks, guys."

They'd bought him all sorts of stuff, clothes, video games, a new cell phone, DVDs, books (loads about Law), a new laptop since his was broken, and then one more thing. It was a box with a key inside.

"What's this for?"

The couple grinned and ushered Sam outside to the driveway and his jaw dropped so far it almost hit the sidewalk.

"Whoa…"

On the driveway stood a green Audi TT, the black Chevy '67 Impala in the middle and the blue Porsche Boxster on the other side.

"Happy Birthday, Bro." Dean said with a smile, his heart melting when he saw tears of joy in Sam's eyes.

"Guys…" he breathed moving forwards to touch the car, "It's so beautiful…"

He turned back towards his brother and future brother-in-law and hugged them both tight. He was almost as tall as them now, and they both chuckled when they saw him jump around like a little kid.

"We've got you driving lessons booked for the summer and you're provisional license is inside on the table waiting for you." Castiel said softly, smiling as Sam hugged him again.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Sammy." Dean whispered, laughing when the kid unlocked his car for the first time, sitting in the driver's seat and feeling the steering wheel.

* * *

Dean hummed against Castiel's neck as the younger man returned his thrusts, their hips rising and falling in sync as they made love. Tonight, Dean was being extra gentle and slow, because Castiel had been through a lot that day. Castiel's dad had gone to Florida to stay with Michael and Uriel, looking for a place to set up home between the siblings so he could reach them all easily, and his sudden departure had hit the youngest Novak quite hard, making him feel vulnerable. Dean was trying to help him heal in the best way they knew how, making love.

"Mmm…" Castiel purred, "So good, Baby…"

Dean met his fiancé's lips in a breathtaking kiss before snapping his hips. The occasional quick, sharp thrust would make Castiel moan like he'd never done before. The older Winchester was slowly coming undone as those sounds floated into his ears, burying themselves in his soul until he could take no more.

"Love you, Cas." Dean whispered, nuzzling Castiel's cheek.

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel replied, "With all my heart."

Dean smiled at that and picked up the pace slightly, hearing broken moans coming from Castiel's lips.

"Dean…I'm co-…"

That was it. White light hit behind Castiel's eyes and he cried out, spilling his release in the space between his and Dean's bodies. Dean thrusted through his orgasm before tensing and spilling the last of his seed inside Castiel.

The couple lay panting and sweating, caressing and kissing each other before a trembling Dean pulled from a shivering Castiel, pulling his lover closer to him and wrapping loving arms around him.

"Wow…" Castiel whispered, "You're so…wow…"

Dean grinned goofily up at the ceiling and thanked God for giving him such a wonderful partner.

"You're incredible." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's mop of hair, "And I swear to you, Cassie…I'm never leaving you again."

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes, pressing further into the warmth of Dean's embrace before the couple finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Where are we gonna get married?" Dean asked, "Like, we could get married anywhere really…"

"What about our special place we went to when we wanted to be alone…remember when we first got together and we used to drive out to the woods and make out in the car there?" Castiel suggested.

Dean grinned widely and nodded.

"That'd be perfect."

With a kiss to Castiel's lips, Dean went to grab another beer for them both.

"I've called the prison and explained that we're getting married," Dean began, opening the beers and bringing them back to Castiel, "And that I need my dad to be there…because I'd regret it forever f he wasn't."

Castiel looked up.

"They said that when we get a date I need to call them and they'll arrange for him to come out and be there at the wedding." Dean finished with tears in his eyes, "My dad's gonna be giving me away."

Castiel smiled beautifully and put his beer down, wrapping his arms around Dean.

"That's wonderful, Dean!"

Dean beamed at Castiel and kissed his lips.

"I can't believe both our dad's are gonna be giving us away…" he whispered.

"I know…" Castiel replied, raising his beer, "Happy days from now on?"

"Yeah, happy days." Dean agreed, the couple clinking their beers before taking a sip and settling down on the sofa together.

Life was getting real good.

-TBC-


	31. Wedding

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Wedding**

"I, Dean Winchester take you, Castiel Novak to be my husband," Dean began, looking Castiel right in his bright blue eyes, "I promise to love, honour and protect you, to give you the best life I can, to love you no matter what, and I swear I'm gonna stay by your side for all our lives, even if there's an afterlife I'm not gonna leave you, baby…'cause I love you so much that nothing can break that."

Placing the golden band on Castiel's ring finger, Dean took his hand and looked right back into his partner's eyes.

"Love you, Castiel, forever and always."

Jo and Becky wiped their eyes, as did John, Sam and Jessica. Ellen sniffled, as did Lucifer and Gabriel while Anna smiled proudly. Raphael looked over to Michael and Uriel who had tears in their eyes and Bobby just stood with a smile on his face, not letting the gruff exterior break away.

"I, Castiel Novak take you, Dean Winchester to be my husband. I promise to love, honour and protect you, I promise to always love you and stay with you through everything and anything, just as you've stayed with me through all these years." Castiel began, looking into Dean's green orbs and taking his hand, "I'll stay with you even when we die, and I'm going to give you the best life I can possibly give you. Death will never part us, nothing and no-one will ever part us, Dean. Our love is too strong."

Castiel slid the golden ring onto Dean's finger and gripped his hand tight, looking into honest green eyes.

"I love you, Dean, for all eternity."

Castiel's dad wiped his eyes and Anna slid her hand into his, squeezing it tight. Chuck gripped Becky's hand in his own and grinned at his best friends, finally tying the knot after so long. The priest ended the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you partners for life," He said with a smile, "You may now share a kiss to seal your marriage bond."

Dean cupped Castiel's face in gentle hands before kissing him gently and slowly, Castiel's arms sliding home as Dean's arms moved around his waist, pulling him close. The small congregation cheered and clapped, the couple breaking the kiss and grinning at one another.

* * *

The wedding had taken place where they'd wanted it to, under the trees where they'd hide a few years ago to be together, before people knew about them. Keeping their fingers locked tight, Castiel and Dean moved down the isle which was lined with flowers (thanks to the girls) and to the Impala which was decorated with a bow at the front (again thanks to the girls…and Sam). They headed home to get changed before arriving at the Roadhouse for the night party. The wedding had taken place at sunset, Castiel's favourite time of day.

"Quickie?" Dean asked as he saw Castiel in nothing but his boxers, gesturing to the bed.

"No, Winchester…we can't, we have to wait 'til tonight." Castiel scolded, shaking his head.

"Damn wedding traditions," Dean muttered, putting a blue dress shirt on before slipping his wedding suit jacket and pants over the top.

He looked over at Castiel who was fastening up a lilac (yeah…it was lilac) dress shirt before putting his wedding suit back on too.

"Love you, Winchester." He said with a smile, earning a stunning one from Castiel.

"Love you, Winchester." Castiel replied, kissing Dean passionately before taking his hand, "Come on, we've got a wedding party to go to."

* * *

"I think now would be a good time for the newly-weds to have their first dance, huh?" Ellen said in the bar as cheers and applause filled the air.

"What song did you pick?" Castiel asked, earning a shrug.

"I didn't."

"_These arms of mine,  
They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue…" _

Dean looked over at Sam and grinned, the youngest Winchester shuffling and blushing as he smiled back at his brother. Dean took Castiel's hand and led him to the small space they were using as a dance floor, taking the newest Winchester in his arms and holding him close as they swayed slowly.

"My arms were lonely until they found you to hold on to," Castiel whispered, as he buried his face in Dean's neck, "Always so lonely."

Dean closed his eyes and kissed Castiel's head, wrapping comforting arms around him as they danced slowly. Looking up, Dean saw John smiling proudly at him before the police officer accompanying him gave Dean the look. John had to go and Dean couldn't say goodbye, but the older Winchester smiled back and nodded softly, feeling part of his heart break as John was taken back to jail. Castiel gripped Dean tighter, pulling his head up and meeting Dean's lips in a sensual kiss. There was applause and cheers echoing in the room as the couple embraced and kissed through their dance. Sam looked at Jessica and gripped her hand tightly before kissing her lips softly, pulling her close and releasing her. The young girl was breathless, smiling up at him sweetly before glancing back at the couple. Dean and Castiel looked around at the young pair and beckoned them over to dance themselves. Sam smiled and pulled Jessica to the dance floor, taking her in his arms as they danced. Dean looked to Becky and Chuck and beckoned them over too. Anna moved towards Raphael and took him for a dance while Gabriel sat with Lucifer and the others. Gabriel had his eye on someone though. She wasn't too young for the twenty-three year old. Certainly not, she was the same age as Dean and Castiel. They'd been making eye contact all day, so Gabriel made the first move. Getting up, he moved over to wear the focus of his attentions sat, her blonde locks hanging elegantly over her shoulders.

"Jo," Gabriel began, causing the young girl to look up, "Care for a dance?"

Jo smiled and nodded, taking Gabriel's hand and moving to the dance floor as the next song came on.

"_I'll sing it one last time for you  
__Then we really have to go  
__You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done…" _

The purple dress she wore floated around her knees as Gabriel twirled her into his arms, pressing her flush against him. Her palms lay flat against his chest that was clad in a light green dress shirt and black suit jacket. They looked into one another's eyes before swaying to the music slowly. Castiel looked over at them and nudged Dean who grinned is face off. It was no secret between the friends that Jo found Gabriel attractive. She'd liked him since she first met him when he picked Castiel up from school a few years ago and his eyes and lopsided grin just captivated her. Judging by the way he was looking at her, Gabriel felt the same as she did. Castiel knew his brother was a real gentleman and a charmer, able to get women quicker than he could click his fingers, but he seemed to be taking things carefully, showing real, genuine respect for the young woman in his embrace. Jo beamed up at him, her breath hitching as he pulled her closer, so they were dancing cheek to cheek. Gabriel wasn't the tallest of guys, but he was the perfect height for Jo, standing merely a few inches above her. She'd discarded her shoes a long time ago since they were hurting her feet, so Gabriel was careful not to tread on her toes.

"Can I tell you something?" Gabriel asked as the couple danced, Jo nodding against his cleanly-shaven cheek, "I've always thought you're so beautiful, Jo…"

Jo smiled and closed her eyes as she listened to him talk.

"I've always thought you're an amazing person, and I really like you…a lot…"

"Can I be honest, Gabriel?" She asked, feeling him nod against her.

The poor guy was prepared for a let-down and tried to fight the lump in his throat.

"When you used to pick up Cas at school, I always used to want to talk to you, but I got scared," Jo began, "I had a crush on you, but since I've got to know you…"

The younger Harvelle sighed and held Gabriel a little tighter.

"I've grown to feel so much more for you."

Gabriel pulled back from their embrace to look into Jo's dark brown eyes before leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly to hers, just brushing against them before breaking away and looking into her eyes again. A soft smile crossed her lips and she moved as close as she could to him, their lips millimetres apart before Gabriel completed the distance, their lips meeting in a slow, romantic kiss. They moved their lips slowly as they explored each other's mouths, Gabriel sliding his tongue gracefully into her mouth to dance with hers. Breaking the kiss, Jo looked up into Gabriel's eyes and saw trust, safety and honesty. He pulled her back towards him and they continued to dance, Jo's head resting on Gabriel's shoulder.

The Novaks smiled at their younger brother who over Jo's shoulder gave them a celebratory thumbs up. He'd finally told her, after two years, he'd told her. He knew he wasn't in love with her, just as she knew she wasn't in love with him, but there was something that could blossom into so much more.

* * *

The party drew to a close and the couple headed home for their wedding night (which Dean in particular was excited for). Sam headed to Jessica's for the night so Castiel and Dean could consummate their marriage without worrying about keeping quiet for him. Getting to the front door, Dean lifted Castiel into his arms before unlocking the front door and carrying him over the threshold. Castiel laughed and kissed Dean's lips as the older Winchester put him on the floor, locking the door before slinging Castiel over his shoulder and carrying him upstairs in a fireman's lift. Reaching their bedroom, Dean laid Castiel on the bed and locked the door, climbing on top of his lover and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Love you, Dean Winchester." Castiel said with a smile, kissing Dean's lips again before sliding his hands down Dean's body and squeezing his backside.

"Love you too, Castiel Winchester." Dean replied, the next kiss becoming more loving and serious.

Both their smiles faded as they became lost in each other, clothes slowly disappearing as they kissed and touched and held each other. Dean's lips worked their magic while Castiel's hands worked theirs. Dean eventually grabbed the lube and stopped above Castiel, looking at his partner as though he wanted to say something. He rolled over so Castiel was on top, lifting Castiel's legs in between his own one at a time. Castiel realised what Dean was doing when he took Castiel's hand and placed the tube in it. Dean was going bottom for him…Dean _never _went bottom…_ever_…

"Marriage is a two way street…" Dean whispered, caressing Castiel's cheek and smiling weakly at him, "Just be gentle though, huh? I'm…uh…I'm a little scared…"

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and he knew how much it must've taken for Dean to even consider this.

"Of course I'll be gentle." Castiel whispered back, laying flush against Dean and kissing him tenderly, "Don't be scared…you'll love it."

Dean smiled weakly again and Castiel grabbed a pillow. Dean lifted his hips and Castiel pressed a soothing kiss to Dean's forehead before coating his fingers with the lube. Kissing Dean again he pressed a finger into Dean's entrance and allowed his lover to settle around the intrusion before moving his finger in and out. Dean was so tense it was unreal. _Damn, he really is scared… _

"Relax, Darling…" Castiel assured him, "It's okay…"

Dean willed his body to relax before Castiel inserted a second finger, brushing against Dean's prostate, which sent his lover arching from the bed, gripping the bed sheets tight in his hands.

"Oh God…" Dean breathed, looking up at Castiel for reassurance.

"Now you know how it feels when you do that to me," Castiel whispered, "Wonderful isn't it…"

Dean nodded, kissing Castiel again but gasping as his lover pressed a third finger in, working him open.

"Do you want to do this like we did on my first time, or are you okay here?" Castiel asked, still working his fingers.

"I'm fine here, Cassie…" Dean whispered, swallowing thickly, "Just a little nervous…"

Castiel kissed Dean's lips as he covered his erection with the lube before pressing himself against Dean's entrance. Dean spread his legs a little wider and Castiel kissed him as he pushed in, Dean breaking the kiss as he hissed in pain, pressing his forehead to Castiel's.

"I know it hurts a little," Castiel whispered, kissing Dean's lips as he pushed further in, "But the pain will go away soon, I promise."

When Dean had settled around Castiel's bigger-than-anticipated manhood, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel who thrusted slowly. Dean winced again, hoping that the feeling would get better soon. As Castiel thrusted more, Dean began to move back against him, and it felt incredible. Castiel kissed Dean reassuringly as he moved inside his lover, feeling Dean grip his shoulders with need.

"Cas…" Dean breathed, holding Castiel tight, "Pull me up…"

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him upward into his lap, both of them rocking against each other slowly as they shared a passionate, loving kiss.

Soon, their sweat-slick bodies writhed on the mattress, Dean on his back again as Castiel thrusted into him once, twice, and then that was it. Both men came in sync, screaming into the soft-lit room before Castiel collapsed on Dean, pressing gentle kisses to the older Winchester's temple as he shivered beneath him. Looking into his lover's eyes, Castiel smiled.

"Love you." He whispered, running a delicate hand over Dean's hair.

"Love you too," Dean replied, kissing Castiel's lips, "Thank you."

"For what?" Castiel asked as he pulled out of Dean and rested beside him on his elbow.

"Talking me through…" Dean whispered, "Not judging me because I was scared…"

"I'd never judge you, Dean. You know that." Castiel said softly, kissing Dean's lips again before settling in the older man's warm embrace.

Dean pulled the covers over them and they settled to sleep as a married couple.

-TBC-


	32. The Morning After

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **Just a short in-betweeny chapter until I can figure out where I wanna take this after here :) ENJOY!

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: The Morning After**

"Morning, Mr. Winchester." Dean grinned as he sat up the morning after, "Mr. Winchester who can do phenomenal stuff with his best friend."

Dean nodded his head, indicating the best friend he was talking about. Castiel giggled and blushed, curling up into Dean's side and slipping his hand under the sheets.

"Morning, Mr. Winchester," Castiel responded, "Mr. Winchester who can do even more phenomenal stuff with _his _best friend."

Dean grinned as Castiel took him in hand.

"And his hands…"

Dean wrapped his arms around his lover and began to caress Castiel's body.

"And his lips…"

The older Winchester kissed Castiel tenderly before leaning into his neck.

"And his tongue."

That was all it took for Dean to have Castiel on his back, kissing him with tongues and all as they rocked their lower bodies on the mattress. Castiel shivered as his and Dean's erections pressed against each other, kissing Dean with quaking lips as the older man caressed him, reaching between them and wrapping delicate fingers around his erection. As Dean began to stroke, Castiel arched up and sucked in a breath, his hands clawing and pawing at Dean's skin. Spreading his legs so the older Winchester would get the message, Castiel reached behind him for the lube and passed it to Dean.

"Don't you want any foreplay, Cassie?" Dean asked, "Only I know how much you like it."

"Fuck foreplay," Castiel growled, shocking Dean a little but making him twice as hard, "I want you inside me…I need you, Dean…"

Dean smiled but then saw seriousness in Castiel's eyes.

"I'm gonna heal a little from this, Dean." Castiel whispered, "I can feel it…"

Taking Dean's hand he spread it flush over his abdomen and ran it up his chest to rest over his heart.

"I can feel it, Dean…I can feel it here, burning through me…Heal me…"

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel's lips, the lower one he could feel trembling against his as they romanced each other's mouths. Dean felt something hot and wet against his lips and realised that Castiel was crying, but he didn't stop. This is how Castiel healed, he cried even when they made love. The younger man didn't feel embarrassed by this at all, because whenever he did cry if they were making love he couldn't help it and Dean accepted it, doing whatever he could to help the healing process. As he spread the lube on his fingers, Dean's lips remained attached to Castiel's as he pressed a finger inside, finding little resistance. Castiel broke the kiss and arched his neck for Dean to treat with his lips and tongue. Dean's second finger slid inside and hit Castiel's prostate, causing his lover to arch into his arms and let out a moan. The third finger sent fire burning through Castiel's body, causing him to whimper and grip Dean tightly. Dean coated his erection with lube and pressed into Castiel gently, the younger man wincing at first but keeping a tight hold on Dean as the tears still fell from his eyes.

"I got you, Cassie," Dean whispered, "I got you…be strong, baby."

"I _am_ strong, Dean…I'm always stronger when I'm with you."

Dean took a moment to press his forehead to Castiel's and kiss his trembling lips gently.

"You _are_ strong, Cas…so fucking strong."

With that, Dean thrusted slowly and carefully, allowing Castiel to adjust as he sheathed himself fully inside his partner before moving a little quicker, laying his body flush on Castiel's. Castiel let out a soft moan, rocking his hips back and forth with Dean's as they made love, both men moaning and breathing heavily as they became one with each other.

"Love you." Castiel whispered, arching his back as Dean hit his prostate, "Fuck…I love you, Dean!"

"Love you too, baby." Dean replied, thrusting a little quicker into Castiel before lifting him into their favourite position.

Two sweat slick bodies moved together on the mattress, arms wrapped tight around each other as they rocked through their orgasm. Castiel remained in Dean's lap until he stopped sobbing, the older man holding him tight keeping him close.

"Shhh," he soothed, "I got you, Sweetheart."

"I love you, Dean." Castiel cried, burying his face in Dean's shoulder.

"Love you too, Cassie…always have, always will."

-TBC-


	33. Married Life

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N: **Ch.33! Sorry this has taken so long I've been working on other fics too :D ENJOY!

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Married Life**

"Come on, Sweetheart," Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, "It's time to wake up."

Dean stirred and opened his eyes to see his beautiful husband looking right back at him, hair messy from sleep and blue eyes fresh and bright.

"Hey, Babe…" Dean said softly, kissing Castiel's full lips gently before rubbing his eyes, sitting up and stretching.

The muscles working in his back caught Castiel's eye and he licked his lips.

"Morning, Dean." He replied, kissing Dean's shoulders and back, then the nape of his neck before snaking his arms around Dean's front and holding him tight, "I love you."

"Love you too, Cassie." Dean whispered, turning his head and capturing his lover's lips in a sweet kiss before standing up to get dressed, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"What've we got?" Castiel asked as he got dressed himself.

"I'll have a look when I head downstairs." Dean said, turning back and kissing Castiel before grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.

Castiel scowled playfully and spun Dean round, pinning him to the bed before straddling his waist and purposely rocking his hips.

"Mmm…" Dean moaned, "Right there…"

Castiel grinned before kissing Dean and pulling off.

"What? Oh no, come on, Cas, you can't leave me half hard here, Dude!"

Castiel chuckled evilly before returning to the bed and pulling Dean to his feet, kissing him passionately.

"Maybe we should shower…" He suggested, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Absolutely." Dean agreed, grinning as Castiel pulled him into the shower.

* * *

"How's married life treating you, Cas?" Ellen asked as Castiel helped her clean the bar before it opened for the day.

"It's great. I love it so much, and I love Dean. I swear I'm falling for him all over again…" Castiel replied, "He cares so much for me. I don't know what I've done to deserve him."

"If anyone deserves a good marriage, Castiel Winchester, it's you and Dean." Ellen told him, "I'm glad everything's good with you guys. Especially after all you've been through."

Castiel smiled weakly at that before heading to the cellar to do a stock check.

* * *

"Dean?" Castiel called as he entered the house, "I'm home!"

"Hey, Babe." Dean said as he came out of the kitchen, pulling Castiel into his arms before bending him backwards and kissing him like they did in old movies.

Castiel chuckled into the kiss and beamed up at Dean.

"Hey, handsome." Castiel whispered, kissing Dean again before the oldest Winchester pulled him back up.

"Do you know how cute you are?" Dean asked, accidentally out loud which earned a sweet smile from Castiel.

"You're cute too, Baby." Castiel replied with a smile, kissing Dean's cheek before taking the towel over Dean's shoulder and dropping it over his head in a playful gesture.

"Is Spaghetti Bolognese okay for dinner?" Dean asked, "Sammy's eating at Jess's again, so…"

"You totally read my mind, Dean." Castiel answered with a smile, "Spaghetti Bolognese is perfect."

"It'll be ready in a half hour if you want to take a bath." Dean said softly, smiling when Castiel came back for a kiss.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, caressing Dean's cheek tenderly.

"Love you." Dean replied, watching as Castiel headed upstairs for a bath.

* * *

Dean settled on the sofa with Castiel, wrapping his arm around his husband before taking another sip of beer and placing it on the coffee table, as Castiel did before they met each other's lips in a breathtaking kiss. Dean pulled his shirt off, Castiel following suit before they were lying on the sofa together, limbs entwined as they kissed and caressed one another.

About ten minutes later, the front door opened and Sam walked in to see Dean with open jeans and Castiel's hand in his boxers, Dean moaning something guttural while he kissed Castiel's neck.

"Uh…hey…"

The couple jumped up and rolled their eyes.

"Damnit, Sam…knock next time." Dean sighed before finishing his beer.

"I'll, uh…I'll go upstairs…" Sam said softly, moving to the stairs.

"No, Sammy." Dean protested, "You stay down here, we're gonna end up there anyway."

Sam smiled weakly and Dean fastened himself up, putting the beer bottles in the kitchen before he and Castiel started having a childish tickle fight on the way up to their bedroom.

* * *

Castiel giggled as Dean kissed his neck and shoulders during the afterglow of their love making, the sensation relaxing Castiel to the point of near sleep. He let out a soft sigh and a quiet moan as Dean kept suckling at his neck.

"Mmm," He sighed, "Yes, Dean…don't stop…"

Dean grinned around his lover's neck and he moved his lips down to Castiel's shoulders before kissing right up the front of Castiel's neck, suckling on his Adam's apple and then kissing his jaw back to his lips. Resting their foreheads together, the couple giggled before Castiel relaxed in Dean's arms as he snuggled to that warmth he knew so, so well. Dean smiled at Castiel's almost sleeping form before pulling out and rolling onto his side, pressing a soft kiss to his temple as he nuzzled his hair.

"Love you, Cas."

"Love you too, Dean."

-TBC-


	34. Baby Talk

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**

* * *

Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: ****Baby Talk**

Castiel giggled as Dean pinned him down.

"Dean, you have work…"

Dean pouted and kissed Castiel once more before getting off of him and rolling out of bed. Castiel rolled out of bed too and stretched.

"Hey, Dean…?" He began, Dean humming in response, "I want a baby."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Castiel.

"Dude, we're twenty…" Dean said, staring at him like the kid had gone nuts.

"I know, but I want a baby…" Castiel replied, turning towards Dean and revealing teary eyes, "I really want a baby."

Dean couldn't think straight for a moment. He did want kids but at twenty? It's not like they couldn't afford to adopt a baby, or to look after one…it was just…was he ready?

"I'm sorry," Castiel whispered, as he fastened his jeans, "I'm sorry I said anything."

He sat on the bed and stared out of the window, trying to keep the tears from escaping the corners of his eyes.

"Cassie?" Dean whispered, moving towards the bed and sitting with his legs at either side of Castiel, wrapping his arms around the younger man's front, "I need time to think about this, okay? It's a big thing to adopt a baby you know, and it's not fair to the kid if we're not ready to look after it and we do a bad job."

Castiel nodded and pressed back against Dean, closing his eyes as the tears fell down his face.

"Don't cry, Sweetheart…we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay, Dean."

* * *

Dean couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that morning. Kids? He wanted kids so bad, but was it too early? On one hand he thought it was an amazing idea…and on the other he thought it could be a bit stupid considering their age.

Castiel meanwhile was near depressed at work. If he'd just screwed up his relationship with Dean he'd never forgive himself. Ellen sent him home early because he just couldn't think straight. Arriving home he found Sam and Jessica on the sofa.

"Hey, Cas." Sam said, turning to see his brother-in-law with tears in his eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Jessica turned and grimaced as the tears began to fall down his face.

"I told Dean that I wanted a baby." Castiel said quietly, "And I think I've really freaked him out…"

Jessica immediately wrapped her arms around Castiel and he just cried into her shoulder. Sam frowned and joined them in the hug, rubbing Castiel's back reassuringly and telling him it was okay. Wiping his eyes, Castiel stood and headed upstairs to be alone. He ended up just crying into the pillows on the bed.

"Cassie?"

Castiel spun his head around to see Dean stood in the doorway, looking at him with nothing but concern in his eyes. Castiel turned away from Dean and buried his face back in the pillows, expecting to be yelled at or something for wanting children so early. Dean walked towards the bed and sat down beside Castiel, gently running a hand up and down his back. He kicked his shoes off before lying down next to Castiel on his side and pulling his partner close.

"C'mere, beautiful…" Dean whispered, smiling softly at Castiel as the younger man turned onto his side, and then he kissed Castiel's lips softly.

Castiel cried into Dean's chest, whispering apologies to Dean while gripping his t-shirt tightly.

"Sorry for what, Sweetheart?" Dean asked, stroking Castiel's head soothingly.

"Telling you about wanting a baby…I know you're not ready and I know I freaked you out…" Castiel sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, you didn't freak me out, Cassie." Dean assured him, "But Sam's going to college in a few weeks isn't he?"

"What are you saying?" Castiel asked, sitting up to look at Dean while wiping his eyes.

"I'm saying, why don't we have a little alone time when Sam's gone to college?" Dean suggested, "And we'll have a really good look into adoption before we do anything…"

Castiel beamed stunningly at Dean and hugged him tight.

"Love you, Winchester." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's temple before receiving a loving kiss on the lips.

"Love you, Winchester."

-TBC-


	35. Epilogue

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel are teenage lovers but both come face to face with a fair few problems because of their sexuality. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that this has taken forever to finish. Here's our epilogue and I really wish to thank all of you for your support throughout this story, and I really hope you enjoy the ending!

* * *

**Keep Me Strong**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Epilogue**

_**Two Years Later **_

"C'mon, sweetie..." Castiel whispered, holding his hands out to little Amy who was toddling slowly towards him with her hands in the air, soft sounds escaping her lips as she moved towards her father, "Come on...good girl!"

Dean smiled as he watched from the doorway, beaming as the tiny baby flopped forwards, Castiel catching her and laughing before hoisting her up and peppering her face with kisses, smiling as he saw Dean.

"Daddy Dean's home, Amy!" He said, "Look, it's Daddy Dean!"

Amy squealed happily and reached towards Dean, the twenty-two year old reaching for his daughter and taking her into his arms.

"DADDA DEA!" She squeaked, Dean beaming and pressing a kiss to her head.

Two years had passed as they'd gone through the adoption process, and now little Amy Louise was in their lives it was like everything was finally slotting into place. Sam and Jess were half way through college, Gabriel and Jo were engaged, and the Novak family was finally at peace.

"Hey, Amy." Dean whispered, kissing her cheek, "How's my little walker today?"

"She took eight steps." Castiel beamed, "All by herself."

"That's my girl." Dean breathed, "That's my girl, Amy!"

Babbling and gurgling ensued and Dean tickled his little girl under the chin, kissing her head and blowing little raspberries on her cheek which made her laugh.

"I'll get dinner started." Castiel whispered, kissing Dean's lips and leaving him with Amy.

"Good God, Amy..." Dean breathed, "You are the most beautiful thing..."

The baby just smiled at him, leaning forward and burying her little face in his neck. He cuddled her back, pressing gentle kisses to her head as she made soft sounds.

"Y'know, that's really interesting, Ames." He said, "Really good to hear."

Amy lifted her head, gazing at Dean with those gorgeous blue eyes before she grinned, leaning up and kissing the end of his nose sweetly which made Dean chuckle.

"I love you." He told her, Amy squealing in response, "I do, Amy Louise, I love you so, so much!"

The knock on the door made Dean smile and he opened it to find Sam, Jess, and the Novaks on the other side, grinning and stepping back to let them in.

"How's my favourite little niece, huh?" Sam asked, taking Amy into his arms and laughing as she babbled and pulled on his hair, "It's good to see you too."

"Hey, sweetie pie..." Jess beamed, pressing a kiss to Amy's head and looking up as Castiel came from the kitchen.

"Make yourselves at home, guys." He said, the family going into the living room and all fussing over the baby.

"Hi, gorgeous..." Gabriel said with a cheeky grin, "Hi, Ames!"

Amy gurgled and grinned, squeaking and clapping her hands which made her laugh, the others chuckling and beaming as she wriggled a little, all unable to believe how cute and beautiful she was.

"GABIE!" She cried, Gabriel chuckling and opening his arms to her as Sam passed her across.

"Hi, sweetie." Gabriel smiled, taking the little girl and sitting her on his knee, watching her look at the others before she just snuggled up to him.

He stroked the back of her head, Lucifer and Anna rubbing her back gently. She looked around at her family, smiling at them all before pressing into Gabriel's chest, her uncle cuddling her close. This was perfection. Dean and Castiel with their baby, the Novaks finally at peace with each other, and things going better than they had in a long time.

Dean and Castiel took their little girl, who sat beaming at her family who loved her more than anything. As long as she had their love, and as long as they loved each other, nothing could stand in their way.

If it weren't for Dean and Castiel's love for each other, the others knew they wouldn't be as strong as they were two years on, and six years into Dean and Castiel's relationship, they were still as in love as they'd always been. They looked to little Amy, knowing that she, and possibly more children were their future.

That was all they needed to stay strong.

~The End~

* * *

**Thanks for all the support so far! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
